One-shot Collection: My Omakes of The Games We Play!
by CartoonChaos
Summary: It's a trip down Omake memory lane! Some of my first and BEST writing going into my Omakes of the story "The Games We Play". There will be action, drama, romance, crack fiction! What's not to love? Currently, all Omakes only go as far as the chapter titled "Puzzles" for the original story, so beware of potential spoilers despite the Omake nature.
1. Chapter 1 - Jaune's Zero Requiem

-]Author's Note[-

OK, so, for those who don't know, The Games We Play originated on the spacebattles website. I posted several Omakes for the story there, when the story was still one "Disk Four"; but I stopped writing Omakes and reading the story when I started reading Worm Canon, and then both reading and writing Worm fanfics shortly after. I go through reading phases where I go from one fandom to another. See my favorites list, you'll see what I mean.

Thing is, my life's going through a shift right now (a good shift, but shift regardless), and I gotta focus on other things. I still want to write my stories, but they aren't, or shouldn't be, my main priority.

So, I figured I'd post the Omakes I've already made, to share them with you guys, see for myself how my writing has progressed, and maybe help me move through my writers block. I've written other Omakes, but they were in script format, and this site doesn't allow that. So, here's the 'legitimate story format' Omakes I've made, posted as they were on the Thread originally.

These Omakes will have action, drama, humor, romance, and some will be crack. Do not mistake them for Canon for the story The Games We Play.

Actually, the first Omake I made was one of my other stories, called "Duel". It was my first post on the Thread, and my first take on writing an Omake.

But now I'm rambling, so enjoy the first omake:

-][-

Jaune's Zero Requiem Part 1 (Unbelievable)

It was the middle of the day in Remnant, and it's inhabitants were going about their daily lives. There had been quite a roller coaster of emotions for everyone across the globe recently. In a word: unbelievable.

A few months ago, the newest, fastest, largest, and most powerful airship in the world, the White Whale, was stolen. A one-of-a-kind in the field of engineering, the White Whale was taken from under the nose of Mr. Schnee, as well as the famous General Ironwood and the Headmaster of Beacon Academy himself. But not before the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee, was taken hostage, held out over a 1,000 feet in the air while the WW was airborne. But all of that was easily dwarfed when Ziz was awakened by the newly revealed White Fang member, Jian Bing, in said stolen White Whale. A few months past after that, with everyone still on edge, fearing Ziz's wrath, or more attacks from Jian Bing. It was so unbelievable, it didn't seem real to most; the thought of such a legend walking the earth in their lifetime, something that was only spoken of in whispers, haunted the nightmares of children, and had the power to wipe a continent of the map on a whim, was terrifying.

It wasn't easy, but things did manage to calm down a bit by the time the yearly Mistral Tournament came around.

The reigning champ, Pyrrha Nikos, was participating for her record-breaking 4th Consecutive win. The excitement was only amplified when the Invincible Girl faced off in a spar against a powerful new challenger, one that would also be participating in the tournament. A young man named Jaune Arc, who turned out to be a complete Dark Horse in the tournament, sparred with Ms. Nikos on even ground; some even say the spar was interrupted on purpose to prevent Ms. Nikos' first loss, keeping the image of the Invincible Girl intact.

The Arc boy was... in a word: unbelievable. Not even the age of a legal adult, or a student of any formal Hunter training academy, Jaune Arc took the world by storm. His techniques, his wide array of aura usage, and his overall overwhelming power made it impossible to determine what his semblance was, if he was even using it at all. No matter how hard the champion pushed him, not matter how many times he was hit or how hard, the young Arc kept getting back up, ready for more; even seeming to grow more powerful as the fight continued. He displayed sword play that was enough to hold his own, and his aura weapons, from the swords to the projectiles to the bindings, were unlike anything the world had ever seen. And his control over the element of fire spoke for itself. People were both astounded and terrified when Mr. Arc's fire spawned not one, but two different morphing bodies of fire, that seemed to attack the champion of their own free will. It was so devastating, so incredible, and so unbelievable, that if there wasn't video to prove it had happened, no one would believe it, not even those who witnessed it first hand. It was so unbelievable, it gave the people hope that the Hunters of the world would be strong enough to pull Remnant out of the rough patch it seemed to be in.

But sadly, this was not the case... things were only going to get worse.

-][-

Jaune's Zero Requiem Part 2 (The Mistral Tournament)

Jaune Arc disappeared shortly after his public debut. The family members that the boy had been staying with told the press that he had be sent out on a job last minute, and wouldn't be participating in the tournament. Needless to say that it was a great disappointment to everyone looking forward to the Tournament. A young new prospect that could go head to head against the Champion? Of course people were disappointed, outraged even! But it was soon learned the Mr. Arc had seven sisters, all of them Huntresses, and each of them didn't have much free time either, as they were constantly out on jobs slaying Grimm by the hundreds. So while no one particularly _liked_ the news (at all), they accepted the fact that the boy had his duty, and the decisions he makes were his own. And what was there to worry about? The boy could obviously hold his own, so there was no doubt he would be seen again in the near future.

Sadly, Mr. Arc's rather abrupt appearance and departure came as quite a shock to the reigning champion. Ms. Nikos made a statement saying that since it was such a shame to lose such a worthy competitor, she would try even harder in the tournament for the both of them and that she looked forward to the next time she and Jaune crossed paths. As always, The Invincible Girl was the pinnacle of perfection for a promising Huntress-in-Training; her professional attitude ever present. But some, most of them experienced Hunters, could tell that Ms. Nikos... no, _Pyrrha_ was disappointed at the prospect of losing a chance to fight someone as an equal. To be challenged by a individual of her own age that could push her as far as Jaune Arc did, someone that could become a great comrade, teammate... a true _friend_ in the years to come. To the young girl, it felt like the perfect opportunity to do so, to finally stop feeling so alone... and it slipped right through her fingers without her even realizing, until it was to late.

Needless to say Pyrrha was distracted during the tournament. Ring-side commentators agreed that the girl's mind seemed to be elsewhere, distant. Her form seemed to lack the edge it usually took when she entered the arena, her strikes at only half strength, her speed dulled. Not to say that she had any more difficulty with the competitors. Far from it; even if a few stray thoughts weren't with her, Pyrrha took down each challenger with seemingly minimal effort. She was pronounced the victor of the Final Match, after beating down some poor sap named Kyanos. As the celebrations began for her record breaking Fourth Consecutive Win, the fans of the tournament, and even Ms. Nikos herself couldn't help but feel it was a bit anticlimactic. Everyone's minds kept drifting back to the extraordinary young man, Jaune Arc, and it seemed like the audience was shown the true final match before the tournament even started; and even then, the winner hadn't been decided... yet.

And so, it was on the final night of the Mistral Tournament, that Pyrrha Nikos stood alone in the middle of the tournament arena, waiting for the opponent that she never got the chance to face there; the one true opponent she _did_ want to face. Her mind was flooding with memories of the powerful, strange, and wonderful boy she had met. Her thoughts drifted from when they first fought, to the humorous aftermath of their mothers carrying them out like tiny kittens, and finally to the talk they had shared outside of Sanctum Academy. And for the first time in what seemed like forever to the young celebrity, her face lit up with a bright, genuine smile. But just as quickly as it had come, her smile was gone; washed away by the reminder that she may not see Jaune again for quite some time. And so... she stood in that arena, waiting, anticipating, almost _fantasizing_ about how their next encounter would unfold...

-][-

Jaune's Zero Requiem Part 3 (The White Fang)

Shortly after the Mistral tournament came to a close, an incident occurred within the White Fang. No one really knows the details, not even the authorities or the big shots in the Hunter Community, at least that's their official statement. But rumor has it that some of the White Fang's top dogs started butting heads after they gained some new information, what it was is anyone's guess, but the end result was the organization turning on one of their own, and trying to kill the man that may have become to big for his own good: Jian Bing.

As previously stated, it was all rumors, but what wasn't a rumor was the last place Jian Bing had been seen: atop a giant pile of rubble, that was later revealed to have previously been a major White Fang hide out, just outside the borders of Mistral. What could be gathered at first glance was that a major confrontation had taken place, if the destroyed building, altered landscape, and corpses, both Grimm and Wanted White Fang executives, were anything to go by. According to the witnesses that arrived at the scene first, which included a few heirs to the respective families of Mistral, some top notch Hunters, and even Pyrrha Nikos herself, Jian Bing's aura was the only one in the area. Everyone else had either cleared out when the fighting started or, more likely, been caught in the crossfire.

The first thing that was captured on camera as the news crews arrived, what would be shown for ages to come, was something that both confused the world, and shook it to its core. Jian Bing was facing off with the warriors that were sent to the scene. Or rather, the Hunters were preparing to fight, but seemed hesitant. Jian Bing on the other hand, didn't seem to acknowledge their presence. In fact, he wasn't even looking at them; instead, he was looking down at was in his hands and what lay at his feet: his shattered mask... and a black bow...

-][-

Jaune's Zero Requiem Part 4 (Vanished)

With Jian Bing's mask broken, his face was now displayed on every TV screen, computer hologram projection, and scroll throughout the world of Remnant. He looked young, around his low twenties, and extremely handsome, all things considered. His thinner build normally wouldn't suggest he was made out of muscle, but his chest and abs, that looked like they were chiseled out of stone, said otherwise. His hair was a pure white, just like his sharpened teeth. His tiger ears and tail shared that color, though black strips adorned these appendages. And his eyes... they were a dark blue, and they could perhaps be described as beautiful, heavy, and powerful; but at that moment... saddened... and hollow.

And then, without even acknowledging the presence of the dozens of armed hunters and cameramen that surrounded him, Jian Bing picked up the black bow, turned... and began to walk away.

And for a moment, the world did nothing but watch him go. They were too shocked, too taken by surprise by Jian Bing's newest and sudden appearance. They knew they couldn't let him get away, but there was just too much they didn't know, too much they couldn't know, and that made them hesitate. In that moment, they just didn't know what was going to happen, or even what to do.

But the moment passed, Pyrrha Nikos being the first to go after him… and the first to fall. Jian Bing didn't even turn to face her, he simply flicked his wrist as she approached him, and it was like a hurricane hit Ms. Nikos full force. She barreled backwards and slammed into the landscape, barely managing to righten herself and land on her feet. But as the cameras focused on her, the world saw that The Invincible Girl hadn't escaped unscathed. The merciless wind that she had collided with had bruised her, cut her skin and armor even through her aura. She was out of breath and shaking, and to most it would seem to be from having most of her aura exhausted. But those with more trained eyes could see the young woman was frightened, terrified of the tiny sliver of power she had just encountered.

Still, she stood on shaky legs, and readied her weapon; and this time the other Huntsman took aim with their respective weapons to assist her. But it was in vain. All the Dust rounds, as well as Pyrrha's own spear failed to strike true, hitting nothing but air. Before the eyes of the entire world, Jian Bing, along with any answers the world hoped to gain from him, simply and silently, vanished without a trace.

-]Author's Note[-

Ok, so here's the first collection of some of the first Omakes I made. The parts were actually spread out as the story progressed and my inspiration came and went, which is why they're both short, and the story as a whole is incomplete. Initially, I was going to have Jaune do an "Obey Me World" speech like Lelouch did, but The Games We Play updated too fast for me to keep up, so I figured I'd give you guys all the parts in one go.

I'll post the other Omakes soon, maybe even in a few hours a "new" one will come. I'm just gonna move through this, and hopefully be ready to move forward, both with writing, and with… everything else.


	2. Chapter 2 - Jian Bing's Respawn

Jian Bing's Respawn

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. I'm Lisa Lavender and this is Vale's Nightly News. We have a very special guest joining us today; Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company. Ms. Schnee has made the courageous decision to talk about her experience of the WW Theft. Now Ms. Schnee, before we go into greater detail, are there any broad comments you would use to describe this... experience?"

"In all honesty Ms. Lavender? Frustrating; it was frustrating that the WW was stolen, it was frustrating that I was taken hostage by that despicable man, Jian Bing, and it was frustrating that I couldn't do anything to stop it... but I suppose karma caught up to Mr. Bing... and while it is a pity we lost the WW, I suppose it's only fitting that one monster ended the existence of another..."

And then it happened; the lights quickly flickered off. It was so quick, if you had turned away from the screen for more than a few seconds, you would have missed it. But for Ms. Schnee, it was impossible to miss. When the split second of darkness ended, Weiss Schnee found herself looking at the man that haunted her nightmares. Raising from a slightly crouched position, as if he had just finished the climb out of hell itself, the Nevermore Masked man seemed to tower over the young heiress; even more so since she was still seated in her interview chair.

Two light-blue eyes met the four blood red ones of the masked man, a sick, twisted grin on his face. And in that single moment, all the memories came back to her with a vengeance. She saw the rogue robots fighting the hunters on the ground, and felt utter confusion as to what was happening. She felt herself stumble as the ship took off, into the arms of the kind ship attendant, the one she let die. And then, it was dark, and she was alone. Except she wasn't alone, she had the masked monster that hid in the dark keeping her company; but she was on her own.

All these memories, the sounds, the pain, the dark, all flashed through her mind in the split second the Nevermore man was there before her; and just as quickly, the lights turned off and then on again. And he was gone.

Weiss's eyes were frozen on the spot where the man stood just a moment before, but if she had looked around she would have seen the rest of the studio in shocked and terrified silence. You could hear a pin drop if one fell. Ms. Schnee wasn't that lucky; instead she, as well as everyone in the studio and at home heard a voice. A voice that, to the people watching at home, seemed to come from anywhere and everywhere. But to Weiss Schnee, it sounded like someone was whispering in her ear. It was cold and emotionless, yet cruelly amused:

"Surprise Snow Angel... bet you thought you'd seen the last of me..."


	3. Chapter 3 - Power of the Mask

-]Inspiration for this Omake[-

Oh my god, imagine how terrifying Jaune will be when he get's the Goliath's mask:

-][-

Power of the Mask

Faced against the combined armies of the Four Kingdoms, against hundreds of thousands of Veteran hunters and soldiers, Jian Bing was wounded, exhausted, and above all else, alone...

Until he did something no one ever expected... he removed his Nevermore mask... and the world saw Jian Bing's face.

He looked young, generally speaking. Four crimson eyes were now replaced with two dark blue ones, and they complimented his white hair nicely. At first glance, his expression was blank, unreadable. But if you looked closer, you would see something that looked like sadness... and regret. Not the regret that forms from past mistakes. No... this inner turmoil was from something the powerful criminal had yet to do... or was about to do.

And just as quickly as Jian Bing removed his Nevermore mask... he replaced it with one of a Goliath. Throwing his head back, the frightening warrior let out an earth-shattering roar...

And that's when the darkness started to flood from his newly tusked maw. It splattered on the ground at first, but quickly rose up into shifting forms of pitch-black ooze. And then the bones started to form. From claws to teeth to armor plates to masks, white bone emerged from the oozing bodies, and as they did, the bodies solidified, and with their newly formed fangs, the abominations let loose a chorus of howls that only served to shatter the moon further...

The armies of Remnant could only watch in horror, and a dark realization soon swept over each and every one of them:

There were two armies now... one of them dark, cold, unfeeling, unrelenting, unforgiving... and endless in number...

This was no longer about defeating a criminal, or preserving the pride of the Kingdoms. It wasn't about justice or good or evil...

This was about survival...


	4. Chapter 4 - A Friend of Jaune's

Omake Time. Comedy/Friendship/Romance Genre

Some humorous banter, and realistic character introspection. Slight AU to the story, but I tried to keep it mostly in character. Some parts may not be for the sake of the plot.

 **A Friend of Jaune's**

Pyrrha Nikos considered herself to be an individual of considerable mental control. Anyone that had to deal with the pressure of being the goddaughter of one of the heads of Mistral, a three time champion competing for her record-breaking fourth victory, and the general mayhem that came with being a celebrity can't let neither their minds nor their emotions run wild. But as she stood in the entrance of the Mistal Tournament LockerRooms, watching Jaune Roma get stabbed, Pyrrha would admit that for once in her life, she panicked.

"Jaune!" She screamed, the concern for her fellow competitor obvious in her voice. She knew something was wrong when her godfather told her to keep an eye out during the tournament, but she never thought someone would try to assassinate a Family Heir…

Not that there weren't plenty of people that were willing to try. But not right before the target was meant to enter an arena in front of thousands of people.

While concerned for the young Roma, the champions current scope of focus was directed on the man that currently had his blade stabbed through Jaune's back, exiting where his heart was. The man was wearing a simple black jacket and pants. His shirt was as red as his dyed hair, and his sword glowed crimson, though Pyrrha wasn't sure if that was just how it had been made or if it was covered in Jaune's blood.

Jaune's body didn't even look like it had had time to react to the blade's sudden invasion, meaning that he got stabbed just now. Good. That meant there was still a chance to save him. If she was fast enough in both defeating this man and getting Jaune to the medics, there was definitely a chance.

"Get away from him!" Pyrrha roared, and with her short sword at the ready, she charged. She expected a lot of reactions to her sudden appearance: the assassin acting shocked and jumping slightly, or him retracting his sword from Jaune's chest to confront her next, maybe even a hidden accomplice appearing to intercept her while he finished off Jaune.

Pyrrha certainly did not expect what came next.

"Oh hey Pyrrha! What's up?" The casual tone of the almost certainly dead Jaune Roma stopped the warrior right in her tracks. Well almost; she tried to stop, but with her sudden forward momentum combined with the even more sudden shock of hearing the voice of a supposed deadman, three time champ Pyrrha Nikos found herself tumbling shamelessly to the floor. As she slowly recovered and picked herself up, she noticed a hand extended out to her.

It was Jaune's hand. The blond boy was smiling at her like he didn't have a care in the world, despite the sword still lodged through his torso. After cautiously taking his hold of his hand to make sure she wasn't imagining it, Pyrrha found herself being pulled to her feet by Jaune's strong, steady hand. Her weapons were forgotten in the light of Jaune's ever brightening smile, which made Pyrrha slightly embarrassed that she so stumbled so easily in front of him.

"You ok?" He asked, his casual tone shocking the distraught redhead back into reality.

"Am I ok?! What about you?! How are you still alive?!" She questioned, raising a pointed finger. "That man stabbed you through the heart!"

Speaking of which, Pyrrha noticed that the sword she had seen sticking out of Jaune's chest just moments before was now being returned to its sheath. The assassin in question definitely hadn't become docile or fearful at the champion's presence, instead he seemed… Bored? Disappointed? Angry? Maybe a combination of all three, but while Pyrrha couldn't read anything from the man's stoic expression, whatever negative emotions this man harbored, she was sure they weren't directed at her at the moment.

"Yeah, Adam does that. It's no big deal." Jaune's tone made it sound like it was something that happened all the time; like the man just bumped into his shoulder on the street.

"What do you mean 'he does that'?! You know this assassin?! And what do you mean 'it's no big deal'?! Of course it's a big deal!" Pyrrha couldn't seem to keep the doubt and accusation out of her voice.

"Of course I know him," Jaue shrugged as he got a few things from his locker. "If I didn't, did you think I would have let him stab me? And like I said, it's not a big deal. He's just letting off some steam. Apparently he had some issues with the bonding experience we went through during our first Grimm Hunt here in Mistral a few days ago."

There were so many parts of that statement that Pyrrha just couldn't process; most of it branching from the fact that Jaune and his blade wielding friend supposedly just arrived in Mistral. Instead of exploring the wonders of the city, visiting the Hunter schools, or just plain relaxing during the Festival, they claimed to have went outside the Kingdoms boarders, fought what sounded like a large number of Grimm by themselves, came out of it unscathed, and Adam seemed bitter enough about it afterward to think that Jaune had earned a sword through the chest.

Before she could voice her many questioning thoughts however, it seemed Adam, the not-assassin, had his own comment to share.

"Infusing someone with Aura and throwing them through a full grown Goliath isn't exactly what I consider quality bonding time." While his tone was clearly aggressive and hostile, Pyrrha had to admit it was impressive how the man's eyes remained neutral and his expression never betrayed him.

"But you admit it was bonding time!" Jaune immediately countered, a smug grin spreading across his face.

"If your definition of 'bonding time' is watching someone throw themselves down the throat of every giant Nevermore they see, and get covered in Grimm blood and gore in the process, then yes you and I have bonded quite a bit." Pyrrha saw what she could only assume was the stoic man's version of a smug grin spreading on his face, which was a barely visible change as a whole, just a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"Two times! Two times that happened! And you weren't even there for the second one. You were too slow. Besides, it got the job done didn't it?!" Jaune exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "And it wasn't too bad; I washed off afterwards."

"The blood may have been gone, but that didn't do anything for the smell." Adam crossed his arms as he furrowed his eyebrows, seeming to recall the memory. "Do you know how many times I almost vomited on the ride back between your Grimm stench and shitty piloting?"

Jaune gasped in mock offence. "How dare you! First of all, I have excellent piloting skills! I always take my airship wherever I want it to go, be that outside the kingdoms or through a flock of Nevermore. Secondly, you dare complain about my B.O? Excuse me, but I seem to recall a certain spiky-haired redhead staying at my place during training a while back, and he didn't exactly smell like a basket of roses!"

Adam must have assumed a simple grunt was an adequate form of response, but Pyrrha could tell that, in his own way, Adam took offense to the comment, but didn't see a point in pursuing it further. Instead he shifted the conversation onto a different topic, something about a rose Jaune had. Pyrrha on the other hand couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the banter, her previous state of confusion and hostility replaced with one of quiet amusement. While it might have been viewed to be a heated argument with lots of insults and comebacks, Pyrrha could tell their was no malice behind any of the words. These two, different as they appeared, got along well. Jaune's eyes seemed to glow brighter with each joke he made, and this… Adam's stone cold expression seemed to soften slightly with every smooth retort he delivered. Anyone could tell that these two had been through a lot together, and were nothing short of close personal friends.

...

Friends huh?

It had been a long time since Pyrrha had used that word.

In the time since she had won her first tournament, Pyrrha's whole world had changed. Sure she had become a famous celebrity, an aspiring Huntress in training, and a role model for the next generation; but people like that were viewed differently as a whole. Sometimes they weren't even viewed as people; more like a product that had a status quo to be kept with the general public.

Slowly, Pyrrha was viewed as such an idol. She had to constantly put up a fake smile in front of the paparazzi and her "adoring fans". Her friends at Sanctum had gradually distanced themselves from her, claiming they were just holding her back. She desperately didn't want them to. She wanted to tell them they were wrong, that they were the only ones giving her any sense of normalcy between being the Goddaughter of one of Mistral's Family Heads and a worldwide celebrity. But sadly, it wasn't enough; Pyrrha just woke up one day, completely isolated from everyone.

Anyone new she met only had something to gain by associating with her. Hunters in training just wanted to have the "honor" of being beaten by her, not even bothering to try since they figured she would beat them regardless. And those that did try just wanted the "glory" of being the one who defeated "The Invincible Girl". Anyone else was either a star-struck fan, some weird pervert, or both.

Now Pyrrha wasn't ignorant. She knew she was an attractive young women. She also knew that many men and even some women throughout Remnant were also aware of that fact and felt attracted to her. Even some of her opponents at the tournaments risked ogling her… "physical assets" while they were in the middle of a match. Granted, it made Pyrrha feel justified and a little bit better when she broke their nose, but it still made her feel uncomfortable. And then there were the suitors. Some were after her Godfather's level of influence in Mistral, thinking being in a relationship with the most likely Alexandrian heir was a good way to get it. Others were love sick fans who thought she was their one and only, that the two of them were destined to be, even if they had never met before.

And of course there were always a few egotistical males that came to her with full on marriage proposals. Despite the generous offers of having the "honor" to be their "soulmate" once she accepted the engagement, Pyrrha turned down each and every person to approach her. And in all honesty, it almost saddened her to do so, since she was so starved for any kind of normal human interaction, but there was just one thing that everyone kept to do wrong. It wasn't that she thought she was too good for them, but they all just seemed to have these... ulterior motives; influence to gain, a reputation to boost, or just another attractive girl to "conquer", so to speak. There was always this one thing that made it hard for her to open up, to drop the celebrity idol facade she wore. It was…

*Buzzzzzzzz* Would Jaune Roma and Pyrrha Nikos please report to the arena, your match will begin shortly. *Buzz*

The PA's announcement broke Pyrrha from her musings.

"I guess that's our cue…" Jaune said, standing up from the locker room bench. Similarly, it seemed the announcement had interrupted his discussion with Adam. Jaune walked to the door with an air of confidence and pride, but also a certain sense of calm that was uncommon in almost any of Pyrrha's challengers.

As they left the locker room and walked down the hall, with the event of Jaune's friend literally stabbing him in the back behind them, Pyrrha took another glance at the blonde knight. Jaune didn't seem like most of the other people she had encountered in her time as a champion; or most other people in general, if his conversation with Adam was anything to go by. When they had first met in the middle of the Cyber Coliseum, he had been polite. He didn't worship her like some lovestruck fanboy, or immediately try to propose like the suitors. He also didn't seem to only be interested in fighting her; but he didn't seem intimidated by her presence either. He was just… polite, and that was it.

OK... that wasn't it completely. There was also the fact that Jaune was strong. Really strong. Stronger than anyone that she had met that was the same age. It baffled her how no matter how many times she hit him or how hard, Jaune just kept coming at her. From his sword play to his Aura weapons, and even his apparent control over fire, Pyrrha would be the first to admit he was impressive. Whatever kind of training he went through must've been harsh. Though it probably wasn't as bad as Jaune and Adam made it out to be. Two people taking down multiple Giant Nevermores, and more importantly a Goliath?! And what was this about Jaune jumping down a Grimm's throat? That was just plain crazy, only an insane person would even try that... Or maybe someone actually strong enough to pull it off. Whatever he had been forced to endure, Jaune had survived, and came out of it all looking no worse for wear. He must have an incredible amount of Aura, or maybe a powerful semblance. Given the fact that he survived a sword to the chest, and seemed not to even flinch, both options were certainly possibly and equally likely.

It also didn't hurt that Jaune was one of the better looking men she had met in her time, but Pyrrha thought it was shallow to judge someone solely on their looks. Even if someone came from a questionable background or had made some mistakes in the past, or even had a few secrets to hide, it didn't matter to Pyrrha. She always wanted to judge someone for themselves, and she would do so on a case by case basis, trying not to shove people into categories and stereotypes. That was why she didn't have a problem with Faunas in general, but she did have a problem with the White Fang. Now Jaune… Pyrrha didn't really know what to make of him at the moment other than some generic observations. He was courteous, seemed straight forward, and had a few surprises up his sleeve, but she just couldn't pin anything about him personally yet. There were just too many unknowns, too many things that she didn't know. She just hadn't spent enough time around him yet, and it filled Pyrrha with excitement at the thought of doing so, given the proper chance.

Pyrrha, for the second time that day, stopped in her tracks. This time though she didn't fall; instead she stopped outside the opening the pathway gave to the arena, just barely standing in the shadows. She had shocked herself with her own thoughts. Did she really want to spend more time with Jaune? Get to know him more? Maybe even be able to call herself… his friend.

It was baffling how something so simple could seem so foreign to her. She hadn't had anyone that she thought of as a true friend for so long, it would be a dream come true to finally have someone like that at this point in her life. Especially if that person was Jaune. Maybe if they spent enough time together… he might think of her as something… more. Pyrrha had to mentally beat down a blush at the small voice in her head that kept quietly repeating the thought, along with some… bolder ones as well.

Noticing her sudden stop, Jaune turned back to face amazon. He had already crossed the threshold of the passageway, stepping into the sunlight that filled the stadium. Their eyes met as he held out his hand to her for the second time that day.

"You coming Pyrrha?"

And there it was. The one thing that everyone else did wrong. The one thing that no had done for her in so long. He had called her by her name. People were always titling her "The Famous Pyrrha Nikos" or "Ms. Nikos" or "The Invincible Girl". And when people did call her by her first name, but it was always filled with some sort of undertone. Either they said it with envy or jealousy at her skills or some type of awe and worship at her status. When Jaune said her name though, it filled her with nothing but warmth and joy. His eyes seemed to have this spark behind them when he looked at her that gave a charming glow, and his voice was as smooth as silk. He was simply calling Pyrrha, Pyrrha. And it was amazing.

"Yes. Thank you Jaune" Taking his hand, she replied as warmly as he had offered. with a gentle leading hand, Jaune pulled Pyrrha forward. And as she stepped out of the shadows, Pyrrha's world seemed to grow a little brighter... a little more hopeful... and a little less lonely…

-][-

Hope you enjoyed. It took me forever to get the final version of this down.

I know Jaune and Adam wouldn't usually be so loose lipped in front of other people, but since this Omake focused on Pyrrha, I decided to write them like that. Let me know if it worked well or if anything else seemed in or out of character.


	5. Chapter 5 - Jian Vs Weiss

-]start of original post[-

I know this is a little late, but I wanted to take the time to craft it how I wanted:

In response to the below quotes specifically, but also all the other Omakes about a happy ending for Weiss:

let the flames aboard the S.S. Bloody Snow Knight, reignite!

-][-

"YOU BASTARD-" Weiss lunged at Jian Bing, desperate to hit him, desperate to defeat him, but more than anything, desperate to keep her mother's necklace. This despicable man had done so much to her already. He had embarrassed her father and stolen his greatest investment, the White Whale. He had tortured her mentally, playing his mind games; making her think there had been some monster from hell hiding in the dark, and that she had let some poor, innocent man die. He had taken her hostage and threatened her life. He had tried to lecture her about bravery, when all he practiced was hypocrisy! It was all a trick, a lie! She refused to let him get away with any of it! No matter what, she would kill him!

Feeling her anger boil, Weiss slashed her blade at Jian's throat, ready to finally end his horrible existence. She wouldn't be arrested, not even questioned. Hell, she would be a hero! Her deeds today would celebrated for years to come. She was simply doing her duty, what she knew was right; cleansing the world of monsters.

Easier said than done. Jian simply side stepped her strike and grabbed her wrist in a crushing iron grip. He moved with a kind of fines even Weiss would admit was beautiful. His limbs flowed like water, and were faster than lightning, yet his body as a whole looked like he was taking a stroll down the street. And Weiss would have taken time to appreciate such a polished technique if two things weren't currently happening. For starters, her dominate wrist felt like it was going to shatter at any moment. The other? Jian Bing's lips were parting to speak.

"You should surrender Ms. Schnee" His voice was cold and emotionless. "Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be."

So now he felt sorry for her? Did he think her a weakling? She didn't need his pity!

"What?! You think I'll just lay down and keel over for you?!" She yelled, still struggling to free herself from his grip. "Sorry to disappoint, but you'll have to fight me a lot harder than that. I won't give up my Mother's necklace so easily!"

"Fight you?" He released his grip on her, jumping away so fast he blurred as he put distance between them. Rubbing her bruised wrist, Weiss put herself in her combat stance, readying herself to give chase...

And then Weiss heard a terrible, terrifying noise. It ripped through the air mercilessly, torturing every living thing it came into contact with. It was more agonizing than nails scraping across a chalk board, or hearing someone's bones snap. It shook the ground around, and rattled Weiss down to her very core.

Jian Bing… was laughing.

Her eyes widened slightly in astonishment. She never thought she would hear a… creature like Jian Bing laugh like that. It was like a villain laughing in a movie, loud and obnoxious, but at the same time, ominous and foreboding. This sense of fear and awe quickly shifted to anger. Who did h think he was, looking down on her, laughing at her! Even after everything she had put herself through to get stronger, he still didn't take her seriously! She was broken from her thoughts when Bing spoke again.

"Ms. Schnee… You seem to be misreading the situation. The word 'fight' is defined as 'to take part in a violent struggle involving the exchange of physical blows or the use of weapons.' It implies that two individuals of similar strength clash; that either one of them could win, so they must put forth their best efforts to do so. I don't need to try harder because I'm not struggling."

Suddenly, the air shifted all around Jian. It seemed to swirl around him, creating a miniature storm, one that he was the eye of. She was almost pushed back by the sheer force of the winds and had to squint, but she could still see his form through the spiraling sphere of air. Lightning flashed briefly beneath Jian's feet, a spiderweb of cracks forming, and when it faded, water surged forth from them. It spiraled around Jian for a moment, temporarily getting caught in the force of the localized cyclone, before it seemed to take on a life of its own. It was like a serpent made of water, and curled itself around Jian's torso like a sash. The lightning that cracked the floor seemed to linger, and its discharge sparks coursed across the outside of Jian's body, and surged around his strange metal gauntlets like they were miniature tesla coils. And then his hair was set aflame. Embers of crimson and gold burned brightly around the man's mane, but it didn't seem to actually be burning it; instead it seemed to be an extension of his hair, flowing and shifting as it continued to dance in the wind. Weiss didn't know what was happening. She saw it all happening before her eyes, yet she just couldn't believe it, let alone describe it. It was like the very wrath of Remnant itself was at this monster's beck and call.

"Please know your place Ms. Schnee." The elemental monstrosity spoke, and Weiss could almost feel him roll his eyes behind his mask. "This is hardly a what I would call a fight."

And in the blink of Weiss' eyes, the flurry of elements were gone. Vanished as if it had never been there to begin with. The only evidence of the man's display of power was the man himself, and the cracks beneath his feet. And with another blink, Jian moved. In that one instant, his form blurred, this time speeding to the position right in front of Weiss. Aura appendages formed around him and ensnared her limbs in a split second, completely immobilizing her, again. He brought his face close enough to hers that she could have kissed him, as repulsive as the thought was.

"And Ms. Schnee, if I wanted you dead, you and I wouldn't even be talking right now. You would lay silent, bleeding lifelessly on the ground, and I would be on my way."

Weiss's breath got caught in her throat as she realized the truth in his words. If what she had just seen, if it had even be real, was a glimpse at what Jian could really do, then...

Weiss froze, for several reasons. The most obvious of which was the fact that she couldn't move to begin with. Another was, she would admit it, that what he just said… worried her… extremely. Ok. She was terrified. Terrified that she may not she her father or sister again. Terrified of the feeling of failure if she did live and let this man defeat her and escape again. But there was also the matter that he could tell her how she would look while she died with a straight face, or what she assumed was a straight face behind that insufferable mask. How cold could a person be? Were there no lows he wouldn't stoop to? How could he even use Aura like he did when he didn't act like he had a soul?!

But there was something else in his words gave her pause. Something that somehow brought her a certain sense of, not calm per se, more like hesitance. As she worked through her fear of the man that held her life in his palm, she found something that seemed to click, and decided to voice her curiosity.

"So I noticed I'm not dead, and you're still here; why is that?" She questioned, slowly calming down as she tried to deduce the terrorist's actions. She needed more information if she wanted to take this bastard down. "You can't be doing this all for my necklace. Or are you planning to actually kidnap me this time?"

Jian slowly removed himself from her personal space, his Aura limbs loosening as they lowered Weiss to the ground. Jian stood tall, towering over Weiss, but she never took a step back, refusing to back down. His head tilted to the side, and even with his mask, Weiss could tell he was contemplating something; trying to decide what to say. It was weird, since Jian Bing always seemed to know what to say. And whatever he said seemed to be the thing that irritated her the most.

"So you aren't completely blind after all..." Weiss' jaw dropped at the backhanded compliment. And it snapped shut just as quickly to form a scowl. She began to raise her weapon when Jian continued "There may be hope for you yet."

Weiss's anger, which had started to cool slightly, began to boil again. And it was accompanied with a sense of confusion and frustration at the man's mysterious words. What was he talking about? Was he… praising her? Or did he mean she had some sort of use to him? Did he want to use her in some plot for the White Fang? Was she just some kind of pawn to him?!

She was still angry beyond belief, but anger wouldn't do her any good. She needed to stay focused, and take him down when given an opening. Maybe if he kept going on with whatever insane ramblings he wanted to throw at her, he would eventually drop his guard. No matter how strong he was, no matter what kind of freak, or monster, or demon hid behind that mask, given the right opportunity, Weiss knew she was could take him down. She was strong enough to do it. She had to be, even if this bastard wouldn't acknowledge it.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned. He may be strong, but if she could keep him talking and make him let slip some important information, she would gladly take it if it meant it led to his downfall. "What does my sight have to do with anything? And what do you want with my mother' necklace?"

"I don't want to do anything with it." He explained calmly, like it was the most trivial matter in the world. "However, it is needed to advance the White Fang's current objective here in Mistral. I am simply taking it because doing so will spare you."

"So now you're claiming you care about me?" She roared at his hypocrisy. "Excuse me if i find that hard to believe; you didn't exactly make the best first impression when you knocked me out and held me outside a flying airship! And like like hell i'll let you take my mother's necklace!"

"My reason's are my own, Ms Schnee. And besides, you never had a choice in the matter."

"We'll see about tha-" Weiss' retort was cut short by a fist slamming into her stomach. She as she fell, Weiss briefly saw the pendant of her mother's necklace, which was still around her neck, flailing in midair as it fell with her. And suddenly, a clawed hand grabbed it, cutting off her view of her most prized possession. And with a quiet 'snap', Weiss continued her journey to the cold, hard, ground, as her necklace rested in the hands of a monster.

Jian looked at Weiss as she lay sprawled on the floor face down, then at his hand, and the necklace that now lay in his open palm. Nodding to himself, Jian Bing turned away and took his first step to make his exit.

Only to have his ankle grabbed firmly by a pale, dainty hand.

Turning just enough so his profile was facing her, Jian looked at Weiss out of the corner of one masked eye. She knew she looked pitiful, one eye closed in pain as she shook and cringed on the floor, but she was going to do her damnedest to not show it and give him the satisfaction.

"G-give it back" She demanded, her one open eye glaring daggers at him. "Give it back or I'll… I'll kill you…" She finished weakly.

Jian turned a little more, his body still facing away, but she could see most of his face as he spoke. "And what would you do after that, Ms. Schnee?"

"W-what?" She gasped out her answer.

"Would you feel better? Would you be happy? Fulfilled? Do you think killing me would solve your problems for you?" Even through his mask, she could tell their eyes were locked. He was seeing right through her, almost feeling sorry for how naive she sounded to him. "If you decide to 'exact your revenge', and continue down this path, what would you do after that? If you somehow managed to kill me, you would find your self in a dark void. You would simply feel hollow on the inside, and you would still be 'The Loneliest of All' on the outside."

Weiss' teeth grinded in anger, and her grip tightened on Jian's ankle, but he made no response; he didn't even seem to acknowledge it. He just continued on, as if he was a teacher tutoring a failing student.

"I said before that you're not blind. But you might as well be if you are so willing to accept the false images this world presents, so oblivious to what could easily be seen if you, or anyone else, simply look for it."

"And what is it that I'm 'not seeing'?" She spat with as much venom as she could muster while the pain slowly faded. She probably had a bruised rib, maybe even some internal bleeding. After a moment of consideration, his answer came.

"What could be. How the world truly could be. You just accept that the world is this picture of black and white, never bothering to ask if there could be something more. If there could have been something more at a time! You need to try to see things from another perspective Weiss. I have done this exact same thing, and though it was only for a short amount of time, I have seen the truth of so many things."

"You expect me to believe that?!" She shouted as best she could from her position. She was so angry that she didn't register or question why he had just used her first name. "What is there to question? I'm the Schnee Heriss! And a huntress in training! You're a monster! You're scum that hides behind a mask! Only someone as heartless as you would do the things you've done, both to the world and to me!"

"It seems our conversation has come to an end." Jain sighed as he turned away from her. "To someone who is not blind, but chooses to be so and refuses to see the truth, or even seek it out, I hold nothing but pity. I hope you find what you're looking for Weiss, but I wish you would realize you could do so much more. If I could say one more thing, it would be that you don't have to be alone. There are others in this world that seek answers, others that can help you see the truth, just as you can help them. Whether you realize it or not, you have a large roll to play in this game of life, Weiss Schnee. I just hope you can endure it."

Jian Bing finished by roughly shaking his leg out of her grip, and began walking away.

"NO! Come back!" She cried, stretching out here hand as if it would reach him. But it was too late. As he walked, Jian Bing just seemed to melt away from reality, taking Weiss Schnee's necklace along with him.

Weiss screamed, clenching her outstretched hand into a fist and slamming it on the ground as tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't care if someone saw, Schnee pride be damned! No one was going to tell her she couldn't cry after losing the only thing she had to remember her mother by! She curled in on herself, still laying on the floor as the dam of tears broke. She just didn't know what do. Should she go through with it and try to get her revenge? Or should she take advise from the enemy? No. She was going to do what she felt was right.

But what did she consider to be the right thing? What should she do? What should she do?!

As she lay on the ground in her grief, afraid, beaten, and uncertain, Weiss whispered one question between her sobs.

"Mother...What should I do?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

-][-

Not everyone gets a happy ending… but who says this is the end?

If you got questions ask 'em. This is some build up to something else I got in mind, but I won't continue if you guys aren't interested.

-]end of original post[-

I originally wanted to do a continuation, but the story continued, as did life, and no new inspiration for an actual plot came to mind. Still, as a one shot, and for a little Weiss torture, I think it works.

This'll be the last update for now. I'll add more later. Let me know if you like anyone of them or anything in particular.


	6. Chapter 6 - Raven has a Crush

Here's the first Omake I'll be publishing today. I've been thinking of adding 'tags' to the top of each one to let you guys know what genre it is. Let me know if it helps, otherwise I just won't go through the trouble.

Tags (as made by me): Romance, Family, Feels.

-]start original post[-

Ok. So now that we've had a FLAME WAR over naming a f*cking ship, why doesn't everybody just chill the f*ck out and read an Omake:

The next stop for the S.S. Raven!

 **Raven Has A Crush**

Jian Bing...

I really didn't know what to make of him.

The man who had somehow single handedly stolen the White Whale, awoken the Ziz and survived, and rescued a thousand Faunus all by his own power. And then he decided to show up in Mistral, right before everything is about to come to fruition, and take charge of the operation like he owned the place? It didn't matter. Whether or not he truly had the White Fang's best intentions at heart, or whether he was playing his own game, I was confident I could keep him in line.

That is... until he copied my portal ability. I could tell that it wasn't exactly the same, since there wasn't an actual portal or anything, but it was definitely similar. It also didn't help that he could tell where I was spying from with my portals. I would have to be even more wary of him now. The best way to go about this was to gather more information. That was one of the specialties her portals provided.

And so I watched them, and listened to the conversation he carried out with the Schnee girl. Claiming he wanted to avoid bloodshed, yet having no qualms about throwing her and those guards around like rag dolls. He just burst into this plane of reality, and took them down with the simplest of ease. His confidence was palpable and he carried himself as such, never doubting his power, never doubting himself, always being the one to take control. And I hated not being in control.

Great. Now I was thinking about when I was married. About how powerless I felt when I realized I was only using my powers to take down the monsters outside of the kingdoms, and not the ones inside. And about how horrible I had felt when I had left Yang without a mother. I didn't realize it right away, but I was breathing heavily, and one of my fists were clenched. What was it? There was just something about him that made me feel… something. I usually had a pretty solid lock on my emotions, and even if I showed them on my face I still had my mask, but that didn't mean I didn't feel them at all.

It just irked me that this man could so easily take that feeling of control away from me. Make me remember things that I didn't want to think about. For so long, I had been focused only on her mission, trying not thinking about or spending time with my family. There had been a few times I went to check up on Yang and her half sister, but I only used my portals, so it wasn't like they knew I was there; I guess that doesn't exactly count as mother daughter bonding.

I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. The nights I wanted with my husband, and the moments I'd never have with my daughter. They were in the past, so they should stay in the past. I would love nothing more than to settle down and have an actual relationship, but the White Fang members were all afraid of me, even Adam was wary in my presence, and it wasn't like I could just take off my mask and meet someone new. Outside of the organization, I was presumed dead by some, and a rogue huntress by everyone else. There just wasn't someone out there that-

"Raven, fair Raven," He had said to the air. "Would you like to join me now?"

And just like that, I stopped as I felt a twinge in my chest. What was with him? How did he do that? This feeling… it was…

No.

Was…was I...?

No. NO WAY.

It was just ridiculous. We were both masked terrorists, people lying about who we were. Well, he was probably lying. He had already used my real name, one more thing that jerk had one upped me on. We had absolutely nothing in common. Besides I was… and he was… regardless, it didn't matter. I needed to get out there and act my part, just like I always did.

So what was I getting so flustered about?

I thought I performed pretty well. I stepped out of my portal in my usual gear, making it look as impressive as it was ominous. We then continued the same back and forth routine we started back at the base, neither one of us giving an inch. We were pushing each other while at the same time pushing forth with our objective. I know he had said that it was best I see the video for myself, but I felt confident that he had no idea what was on it.

Turn's out I was right. Even someone like Adam wasn't so heartless to steal the last words a mother left for her children. There was no way this jerk knew what was on that. Good, that was a point for me. I was ahead in this little game we were playing. But as I watched the video, it wounds my pride to admit that I gave out, and looked away. Instead, I looked at Weiss Schnee, this young girl laying unconscious; she had been wearing her mothers final words around here neck, all this time, and she never knew. It was sad, certainly. But I could understand, see the poetic sense it held, how much that woman had cared for her daughters.

And then I also remembered the mission. We were supposed to eliminate her. And again, I hesitated. If that was Yang… if someone was going to…

I understood how I felt about it, but it didn't change anything if the leaders wanted her dead... I looked at Jian, to gauge how he felt about this.

And almost recoiled when I saw him staring right back at me. 'Shit' I thought as we continued to talk. He must have seen me. I didn't like what I was about to do, but I had given him too much already, I had to put him in a position to get me back on top.

"And the girl?" I asked. We already had something much more valuable than the heiress, so it was time to see if Jian Bing would be cold and merciless, or cunning and opportunistic. Either way he was still strong, but the choice he made here would be the final test. Would he complete the mission and destroy every live in his way, or would he wait, and hope for new possibilities? I had seen Adam in a position similar to this once, and he had almost lost himself in his bloodlust that day. That was the day that I had told him one of my favorite sayings…

"Her mother gave use something valuable," Jian answered. "And so I will repay her words."

'It is difficult to be kind in a world that makes it so easy to be cruel.' I let out an internal sign of relief as he returned the necklace to the girl, but at the same time I was astonished. He made a comment about the bonds between parents and there kids, and while i knew to what he may have been referencing, I wasn't going to confirm anything. Not when he basically just told me he might have someone like that. I'd have to look into it later. For now I was just happy with his decision.

As I walked through my portal to take us to our next destination, I thought back to the mysterious man that would follow.

From what I was able to dig up about him, some mystery man had appeared to help out some of the White Fang members stationed in Vale a while back. From there he had volunteered to lead the White Whale mission, something even I had deemed both impossible, and a waste of time. But he had done it, all on his own. He hadn't just survived, he had thrived where others would have perished. I had met with several of the Faunus' he had rescued from the mining town, and they all had said the same thing. While the ship may have been damaged on a dark on the outside, once they had gotten inside, he had fed them, healed them, and even awakened their Aura's. It seemed impossible, it sounded impossible, and yet here he was...

I know he seemed to be all knowing and all powerful, but we both know that was just a facade people like us had to put up in order to survive. It was just another mask we wore to protect ourselves. But there was no doubt about one thing: this man had done things I hadn't expected expected anyone to do, made me feel things I knew I wanted, but never expect to feel again. This man, he was strong and fierce in the heat of battle, but stoic in any other confrontation. He was ruthless when it came to getting what he wanted, yet gentle and kind whenever possible, helping those that couldn't help themselves. To me, that sort of thing...

But it didn't matter. I was delusional if I thought I deserved to be with someone after everything I had done. I turned back to look at Jian, to see if he was ready or if he had entered the portal yet...

And saw him placing a blade next to Weiss' unconscious body. Even with his mask on, no, because he had a mask on, I could focus on everything but his expression. Faces can lie. Bodies can too, but it's much more difficult. His shoulders had slumped briefly, and that simple gesture had said so much. I saw a man who had strength beyond children's wildest dreams. He had done everything in his power to do what was right, an felt terrible when things went astray.

"I suppose I should give this back to you, as well," he murmured before turning towards me and my portal.

I saw his shoulders straighten int the next instant. His posture had recovered, but it wasn't the same as before. He stood up with this strange sense of calm, even more mysterious than anything I had encountered with him before. Just when I think I had him figured out, he goes and makes me second guess everything.

It was frustrating how I didn't have all the answers. It frustrating that he didn't do anything that made complete sense…

And it was... surprising that I wanted to find out more.

He was… intriguing. Like a puzzle that didn't make sense, but you couldn't help but want to put the pieces together. And, for whatever reason, I saw that vagueness, the mystery and possibilities about him… and found it appealing. Attractive even. I know I pulled off that same kind of feeling myself, but I had never met anyone else who could do it. So how did I know I was reacting the same way?

Simple. I just had to be aware of what I was doing. Or rather, where I was looking. My eyes were trying to take in every detail of his body, and my own heated up as I did so. I saw his strong shoulders already, and his chest seemed just as solid. I already knew he was no slouch, that much was obvious, but the way he carried around that weight, the power, it was simply a thrill to observe. Like I said, bodies don't lie, mine was no exception.

So as he entered the portal and walked past me, I couldn't help but let my eyes follow his back. And maybe, just maybe, my eyes went a little lower.

Good thing I was wearing a mask. He wouldn't see how I smiled at what I saw, or how I blushed at the... possibilities that warped through my head like one of my portals.

-][-

Yeah this one just… i don't know. To anyone who has a bit more experience writing romance, or anyone really, can you please help me out here? i feel like I may have went about this wrong. so let me know what you think.

-]end original post[-

Yeah, I wasn't too confident in writing how someone felt romantic feelings from a first person POV. Still aren't too confident. Like all the others, this one is unedited, so let me know how you think I did or how I could have improved. More romance Omakes to come. We had one for Pyrrha, this one was for Raven, and eventually (I'm posting them in the order I wrote them), there's be one for Blake.


	7. Chapter 7 - Bad End

-]Start of original post[-

Bad End: A Dead World, the Final Warrior, and a Fading Light

Gone.

It was all gone.

Dead.

They were all dead.

I wasn't able to protect anyone...

I had failed.

All my power… All my strength… and yet...

Why couldn't I have stopped this?

Why had I not won?

And where the hell was I when it had happened?!

Why hadn't I been here?!

Why hadn't I arrived on time when I heard?!

Why did I-

…

God damn Semblance.

Whole civilizations… millions of people… all gone, never to return, and it couldn't let me outwardly grieve for more than ten seconds?!

NOOOOOO… of course not… it had to tell me there were more important things to do… no that wasn't right… more efficient things to do…

Well screw it! Calm and level headed on the inside, stoic on the outside or not, I was gonna cry if I damn well felt like it! It's not like there was anyone else around for me to need to keep up appearances for anymore.

Oh right…

Alone…

I was alone…

No… that wasn't right either. I still had Crocea Mors, as well as my other elementals, and they comforted me as best they could but… it just wasn't the same…

I didn't even have Autumn or Gou anymore… even my parents were, even **she** was-

Point was, I was the only one left. All alone. Didn't matter who or what I used to be, or what I called myself before…

I was the last member of humanity left.

And that meant they needed to rely on me now… they couldn't kill me… if they did, they wouldn't have any food left...

Not that most of them could kill me at this point, given how strong I was, but it was the principle of the matter.

But it didn't look like they were going to be going hungry anytime soon. Even with my stupid power suppressing it from showing, these damn abominations could probably smell my emotions from halfway across the continent.

So they couldn't kill me, and I knew I wouldn't be able to kill all of them. So it begged the question:

What now?

*PING*

And, as always, it seemed my smug little bullshit power had an answer…

 **CartoonChaos** : I'm leaving this open-ended for you guys… take your guess and expand upon it if you want. I know this is kind of a downer, but this last update made me think of the worst case scenario, and I wanted to think of what Jaune would do if this happened to him. And that's where you guys come in: what do you think Jaune would do if he knew, or thought, he was the last member of humanity in Remnant? Would he try to rebuild what he could? Or would he go out in a blaze of glory (or rampage based on your view), taking as many Grimm with him as he could?

Oh and the "She" i put in there when Jaune was listing off people he cared about that had died? That's for whoever you want. Whichever ship you sail on, just fill in her name.

Edit: I'd like to hear what you guys think, cause I couldn't decide if Jaune's semblance would tell him he's not alone and to go find the other survivors, or if it would tell him to do something else, or if it just wouldn't tell him anything at all. So help me out here, what makes the most sense?

-]end of original post[-


	8. Chapter 8 - The Team CRDL Curb-stomp!

Two updates in rapid succession? I'm spoilin' you guys!

Tags: Action, Humor

-]original post start[-

I know I'm a few days late for the Holidays, but at the request of our incredible Omake Archiver, I am proud to present:

 **The Team CRDL Curb-Stomp!**

And just to over-deliver, here are 3 different versions of said curb stomp that came to mind when I decided to write this:

 **V1: The Prankster**

The students of Beacon watched the members of Team CRDL charge the famous Jaune Arc blindly. It seemed they didn't care what the rumors were about him; that he had supposedly taken a mission request from Headmaster Ozpin before he was even a student, that he had uncovered more about the Grimm in a few days than most experts devoted to the field found out in their entire lives, or that he was going easy when he fought Pyrhha Nikos. No. They didn't care. All they cared about was defeating him and giving their reputations a boost.

Which made it both confusing and amusing when, after a split second shift in the air where Jaune's form blurred slightly,

Sky Lark fell forward, his shoe laces tied together,

Dove Bronzewing tripped due to his eyesight being impaired by his underwear being pulled up from his behind to the front of his face,

Russsel Thrush's feet had been kicked out from under him, and he fell to the ground... right onto a woopie cushion,

and Cardin Winchester went sailing towards the back wall, his face on of pain, the impacts in his armor implying that someone had kicked him in the groin at least three times. It also appeared that his face had spontaneously gained face doodles.

Jaune Arc simply stood where he had started, an innocent, yet mischievous grin on his face.

 **V2: The Book Reader***

"Are you ready for this Arc?!" Cardin smirked as his team began to spread out to surround Jaune.

The blonde huffed a grin that quickly faded into a neutral expression. "Sure" he replied as he reached into hoodie pocket. Team CRDL braced themselves, preparing for whatever weapon of death the knight might show. Cardin's team weren't naive enough to think that a bigger weapon was better; if you had the right tool, anything was possible against the Grimm, so long as it fit your style and was effective. Which explains their, as well as the audience's, confusion and shock when Jaune pulled out a small black book.

"Wha- What the hell are you going to do with that?!" Cardin demanded, both flabbergasted and insulted at the insinuation that Jauen didn't need a weapon against his entire team.

"Why read it of course," Jaune replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The author has this tendency to end each chapter with an incredible and ridiculous cliff hanger, so I've been itching to find out how it ends."

"…Grr… You…" Cardin growled as his grip tightened on his mace, his teeth clenched. "Don't kid around, you bastard!"

With echoing war cries, Team CRDL charged the blonde, who proceeded to dodge, duck, dip and dance around each and every blow that was meant for him. He paid them no mind, continuing his incredible display of agility and flexibility while laughing and reacting solely to the contents of the book. It should also be noted that Jaune never once took his feet away from there original positions except to avoid leg sweeps, his eyes off the book, or his free hand out of his pocket (except when he had to turn the page). It was when he turned enough for his sister team, Team RWBY, to see the title of Jaune's source of amusement, that the situation… escalated.

"Jaune?!" Blake gasped, jumping out of her seat and yelling while leaning herself over the railing. "Is that my copy of-"

"Sure is Blake!" Jaune called, returning his attention to the book, still dodging Team CRDL's attacks. "You weren't kidding either! This is a real page turner… but I gotta say, most of your arguments are invalid now, cause this is most definitely smu-

"Give it back!" Blake screamed, blurring into the arena from the stands and joining Team CRDL in their assault. Though she wasn't attacking him with her weapon, rather she was trying to snatch her book back from the blonde infernal clutches.

"Come on now Blake," Jaune teased as he took out a cookie from his hoodie pocket, and ate it! "You'll have to be faster than that!"

"Jaune!" This time it was Ruby's outburst that echoed throughout the arena. "Are those MY cookies?!" The young Red-Hooded Girl was already barreling towards the fray, her trademark rose petals flowing in her wake.

The rest of the day continued in a similar manner, other students that Jaune knew joining in for varying reasons. And in the end, no one even got close to touching Jaune…

*Bonus points if you spotted the Death Note and Naruto references. And if anyone has other ideas for why other characters might want to dive into the mix of things, let me know.

 **V3: The Brit**

Ruby stood at the railing of the practice arena, mouth agape at what she had just witnessed. It took her a while, but she eventually found her voice.

"Jaune?" She asked, still staring at disbelief at the sight before her. "Did you use your Acceleration Skill to beat Team CRDL and do all… this?"

Jaune gasped, bubbles escaping the pipe caught between his lips. "Why, my dearest Ruby," His accented voice carried as he adjusted his monocle. "I'm afraid I don't have the slightest inkling as to what you are referring."

Down in the arena, Jaune sat in a large plush chair with a book in his hands, and his feet propped up on a foot rest. He was dressed in a fine suit and top hat, and there was a steaming cup of tea on the table beside him. A fire crackled in the fire place behind him, and a few of Jaune's family portraits decorated the two walls of the scene. All around Jaune's little corner of Britain, Team CRDL lay sprawled out on the ground, bruises and small cuts painting a picture for what would have been a brutal display, had a human eye been fast enough to follow whatever happened.

It was the longest battle anyone had had with Jaune. It took a full 3 seconds… and somehow this little scene Jaune was enjoying had somehow popped up in that time as well.

"Now then…" Jaune continued, setting down his book. "Care to join me for a spot of Tea?"

Hope you enjoyed. let me know which one you liked more! Personally, I love them all!

I hope I met the expectations cthulhu fartagn had when he requested this, and also cleared the little challenge I set up for myself with Flere821 about making the event of Curb-stomping CRDL entertaining.

-]end of original post[-

Hope I made you laugh, the next post will come in about an hour or so.


	9. Chapter 9 - Metamorphosis

Warning: Humor and Crack fiction

-]original post below[-

Metamorphosis

For the first time in years, I saw light,

It was beautiful.

For the first time in years, I could feel my body,

it was magnificent.

I tried to stand, but it felt like I had forgotten how to use my limbs. Well, not having limbs for as long as I did will probably do that to a guy.

As I finally started to gain control again, standing on rocky legs, I looked up and noticed several people. All of them were staring at me with a mixture of hesitation, awe, and disbelief. Some of them were familiar, like Blake, Weiss, and Ozpin. Others were new to me, like the Little Red Riding Hood Cosplayer and Raven's Blonde clone. However, there was one face I saw that I had known all my life, a face I never thought I'd see again.

"Mom?" I asked, not willing to believe my eyes just yet.

"Hi sweety," She greeted, giving me a smile that made me think the sun shone on this day for me and me alone. I always felt nothing but comfort and relief in that smile.

She also looked like she wanted to tell me something, but I didn't care about that right now, whatever it was. I moved towards her as fast as i could with my recovering form. I still didn't have total motor control, so I staggered over on shaky legs like a baby calf. As I was about to fall, she caught me, pulling me into an embrace that was comforting, strong, and loving. She wrapped one arm around my shoulders, and her other hand held the back of my head, pushing my face into the crook of her neck. I returned it with vigor, showing her that everything was alright now, that nothing could ruin this moment.

That's when I felt a slight breeze on either side of me. At first I thought it was Levant saying hello to me after such a long absence, but then I noticed two odd sensations in my back. Not so much pain, but an ache, like a muscle you haven't stretched in a while. I twitched, and felt the slight breeze again, but this time I saw something dark move just out of my line of sight.

"Mom…?" I asked. With my tone, she probably knew what my next question would be, but I didn't wait for her answer. I summoned the Tiger, and as he rose, he moved behind me while I made the connection with his spiritual eyes. And that's when I saw it. I hadn't come out of the Pandora Shell completely the same as I went in. Through the eyes of the white tiger, I saw a new addition to my body, as well as the source of those back aches.

I had wings…

Grimm wings…

Butterfly Grimm wings...

-]end original post, begin shameless self promotion :P[-

OK, that'll be the last one for the day. Tomorrow morning/early afternoon, I'll post what I consider to be on of my master pieces, if not _THE_ Masterpiece Omake! I would save it for last, but I _do_ want to post these in the order I posted them.

Coming tomorrow (it's 7:40pm where I am), the Omake I made for New Years!


	10. Chapter 10 - Happy New Year! Omake

**Here it is, like I promised, totally not later than I said it'd be or anything… *** **shifty eyes***

 **Anyway lets get one with it! Enjoy!**

 **[Original post start]**

I know it's a week late, but I really took my time with it. So who's ready for a wild New Years ride?:

Happy New Year Omake!

I slammed my now empty glass on the bar to get Junior's attention, motioning vaguely for him to give me a refill. The burly man glared at me, but came over regardless. I guess he was used to patrons that were less than polite; so long as they kept paying and weren't actually stupid enough to pick a fight in his club, he probably didn't care. When he stopped pouring, I reached out and gripped the bottle in his hands. Before he could curse me out, I slid a small stack of Lien towards him. He looked at the cash for a moment, and my Empathy could feel his irritation turn to hesitation. Then, after a small flash of greed, he walked away with the money, and I could feel his emotions changing to something else as he approached some of the other clubbers, but it got lost in the sea of emotion before I could feel it.

As I drained half my glass and pulled my new bottle closer, I took notice of everyone else that was within my skill's range. One kilometer was one hell of a range for a skill of Empathy's nature, but I didn't need it to know how everyone was feeling. I could already feel them with my almost all-seeing senses; some were dancing, some were talking, some were drinking, and some were doing all three. The combination of music and chatter would have been almost deafening, if I hadn't been using Levant to tone down the general volume around my ears. I could still hear everything fine, but I didn't have to strain myself to listen to someone or raise my voice to be heard.

And if I couldn't tell by how they were acting on the surface, Empathy told me the rest. Right now everyone was emitting wave after wave of joy, happiness, pleasure and the like. Vale always got like this during a celebration. People loved a chance to just cut loose for a night and party with their friends or family. And these spikes in positive emotion did nothing to strengthen the Grimm, so I guess it was a plus.

'Not like that stopped **him** from…' I silenced my thoughts by downing the rest of my drink. I wasn't going to think about that. That's why I was here. I was about raise the bottle to my lips, and forgo the glass altogether, when Levant let a familiar voice reach my ears.

"Jaune?" I heard behind me. I didn't have to turn to know who it was, but I did. My eyes didn't meet hers right away, since I my head was hanging, and my eyes downcast. But as she stepped closer, my bloodshot blue eyes met her golden ones.

"Hey Blake," I greeted half-heartedly. I hadn't seen her in a long time, or maybe not. Smart and wise as I was, for a guy who never ate or slept, could enter a state of meditation where time slows to a crawl, or could even speed up time around himself, time had a way of... moving differently. If I was completely honest with myself, it was nice to see her. I hadn't seen a familiar face in a long time, or maybe it wasn't so long. Like I said, time moved weird for me; and the alcohol in my system probably wasn't helping me think clearly, even if I hadn't received some kind of 'Status' saying I was drunk. That probably meant I needed more to drink.

So I turned to hunch back over the bar, lazily gesturing for Blake to pull up a seat beside me, if she wanted. As I nursed my glass and bottle, I started relaying my thoughts to Levant, and just like that, the air, and as a result the sound, shifted. With my air elemental actively filtering and shifting the air, any sounds inside our personal bubble couldn't be heard by the outside, and at the same time the outside chatter had been reduced to nothing but subtle background noise for us. I sat silently as I listened to Blake's heels click on the tile floor, stopping right next to me. It wasn't until she sat down that she spoke.

"I've been accepted into Beacon." She calmly announced, looking nowhere in particular.

Her voice may have been level, but the tickling in my mind from Empathy told me she felt a bit of pride and relief in saying it. Everyone else present had continued to emit their waves of joy and enthusiasm as they continued to celebrate, so that made it easier to focus on Blake. She was calm on the surface, and I could feel other emotions beneath that, but it felt fuzzy, like I couldn't get a clear picture. Either Blake was really good at hiding her inner emotions, or I'd had more to drink than I thought. But I wasn't so shitfaced that I couldn't ask a simple question.

"Then why aren't you there now?" I nodded towards the TV behind the bar. At the same time, I had Levant channel the audio into our personal sound bubble.

"Good evening Vale, I am your host Lisa Lavender, and we are down to the half hour mark before year XX14 ends and XX15 begins. I'm standing here in Beacon Academy's main plaza, alongside this excited crowd of students and citizens alike. We have several great bands performing tonight while we wait, including the Award Winning Duo: Dust Punk! Stay tuned as we count down the seconds to a brand new year!"

The crowd behind the announcer cheered, along with some of the clubbers around us, as I poured myself another drink. Hunter Schools were known for their impressive firework displays during the New Year. With the collective amount of dust they held, as well as the creativity of some students, the night sky would be lit like it was day when the clock struck midnight. It was meant to be a symbol of Remnant's survival; that year after year, we would come together to bring light in the darkness. Current students, teachers, future students, even some graduated students that were now Professional Huntsman would congregate on the academy grounds to watch and show off the combusting, flamboyant creations. Beacon especially had an impressive display, always centered around the tower for which the school was named. I remember seeing old photos of one display in particular where Dad almost burned down…

I gripped my now full glass and emptied it in one gulp, Xihai even stepping in to make sure I didn't choke. I brought the glass down with a gasp, noticing a little status window pop up, accompanied by it's trademark *ping*. It was probably a status saying I was now completely hammered, or maybe a skill had been created like I had told Adam, giving me resistance to the effects of booze. I was about to read it, when I noticed Blake staring at me. I saw something in her eyes that seemed to match what I felt through Empathy. Just as I started to focus on it though, she recovered and it was gone, hidden behind her usual neutral expression. I don't know why, but that look she'd just had in her eyes… it had irked me slightly.

"I... had something I felt I needed to check up on," She said, both answering my earlier question, while at the same time telling me nothing of importance. In the corners of my vision, I saw her fidget ever so slightly; and that look came back. That's when what she said clicked, as what I had been feeling under her emotional cover rose to the surface again. She was… worried. And she said she needed to… one of my eyes twitched before I gave my response.

"I don't need someone to look after me Blake," I said, and I felt her straighten up a little at my words. Knowing I'd called her out, Blake pressed forth with her next statement with less hesitation.

"I'm just worried about you Jaune," She said, her expression softening into that look of hers.

"I'm fine." I lied. "What's there to worry about?"

"Most people that are 'fine' wouldn't be drinking 180 Proof Alcohol." She pointed out, and she was right. Even if my body could handle the negative effects of such a harsh drink, it didn't mean I should be drinking it. But I didn't have to admit that.

"Why exactly do you care Blake?" I snapped, almost fed up with that look she was giving me.

"That's what... friends are supposed to do Jaune..." To her credit, her expression remained unchanged at my rather aggressive comment. I guess that could be considered impressive, since she didn't have Gamer's Mind like me. Still, her unchanged expression meant she was still giving me that f*cking look! And I'd had enough of it…

"We are not friends!" I said, raising my voice. And then something happened. Even though I was drunk off my ass, even though I was just angry and frustrated, Gamer's Mind, as well as my INT and WIS, were actually giving me bits and pieces to fit together and support my argument.

And I let it loose on Blake without a second thought.

"What exactly is the basis for our 'friendship'? I save you and your terrorist Faunus buddies once by chance, and suddenly we're best pals? No. Friends hang out together in normal environments, not in secret to plot an airship heist! They get to know each other on a personal level through interactions with each other. How did you and Adam learn who I was hmm? By stalking me? By doing a background check? Hell, most of the information I got on you comes from me using Observe, and even then I've only gotten more info because the skill leveled up!" I could see her trying to withstand my outburst, trying to just let me get it all out. But her lack of reaction just irked me more, so I turned to face her with a scowl as I continued.

"Friends wouldn't play on someone's desire to help others to get them to accept a suicide mission! You said it yourself that you considered it impossible until I came along with my semblance. And you asked me without a second thought, didn't you?! You didn't care what happened to me, even after I took off with the White Whale on my own. You just didn't want the guilt of my death weighing on your shoulders, though even if I did die, it's not like it'd be a great loss. I was just some human right?!" This time, I got a reaction, a crack in her mask. She frowned and her gaze was averted, hurt by my accusations. But even as I noticed this, I pressed on.

"Because of what you asked of me in Tukson's shop that day... do you have any idea what I've had to go through?! The power I had to control, the choices I had to make, the risks I took, not just for myself, but for my family, Vale, even all of Remnant?! Things wouldn't have turned out this way if I just trained at home! I could have been better prepared, I would have been stronger, and then…"

I bit my lip, not wanting to say the next part out loud. I held on for a moment, but then everything just boiled over.

"AND THEN MY PARENTS MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE! THEY WOULD STILL BE HERE, GETTING ME READY TO GO TO BEACON! MY MOTHER WOULD BE FUSSING OVER EVERY LITTLE THING, AND MY FATHER WOULD BE CRACKING EVERY STUPID JOKE HE COULD THINK OF! BUT INSTEAD, THEY'RE DEAD! THAT MONSTER KILLED THEM, EVEN AFTER I DID EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO STOP HIM!"

I was standing now... I don't know when that happened. My hands were clenched at my sides; I squeezed my eyes shut, and hung my head. All I ever wanted was to make them proud. All I ever wanted was to fight monsters like them, be heroes like them.

All I had ever wanted…

"…to be strong." I whispered, barely audible even to me. "That's all. I just wanted to help people. So they would stop looking at me with those eyes… eyes that were disappointed in me, eyes that looked down on me, eyes that said I was the one who needed to be looked after, the one that needed to be worried about."

I opened my eyes and slowly unclenched my fists.

"But in the end, it doesn't matter." I said at normal volume, turning back to my seat, not even wanting to look back at Blake after everything I said. "I may have become the Gamer, but I'm still Jaune Arc. I'm still a failure, I'm still a loser, and I'm still just not good enough."

I scoffed, looking lazily at my fist as I slowly opened and closed it. "I guess my semblance really does represent me. No matter what I do, no matter what my Stats say, it won't matter. Me trying to change is about as pointless as those games I used to play."

I sat in silence with my hand supporting my forehead, my rant having run its course. I waited for her response, whatever it might be. I wasn't looking at her, but I could feel her presence, both through my elementals and through Empathy. I'm not sure if it was the booze or if it was how worked up I felt, but through my whole rant I hadn't been paying attention to it. Now that I had a chance to try and focus, I could still feel everyone besides us in the club still acting all happy-go-lucky, but it was fuzzier than before. I tried to focus on Blake, only to have the same result with her. I could tell that her worry was gone… no. There was still worry there, but it was mixed with so many other emotions, and it wasn't getting any clearer. She seemed to be trying to work through what I had said, and try to calm down before she gave a response.

So I waited, and downed another half glass of alcohol while I was at it. When I felt her inhale to speak, I turned and gave her my full attention. I expected a lot of things. A cold and calculated counter argument saying that it wasn't her fault, an apology for the things she felt responsible for doing to me, hell, I even half expected her to get angry and slap me after everything I had said. But no, she didn't say any of that.

"My semblance," She began, "It lets me make a clone for me to shield myself or distract my opponents. That's how it works, but to me, it always felt like I was just running away. It felt like that's all I could do, especially after I left the White Fang, and Adam. Even after the last time you and I spoke, I still wasn't completely sure if I should try attending Beacon. I wasn't sure if I had the right after the things I'd done, or why I should try... but then I remembered something." She was looking me in the eye now, her golden irises filled will doubt and sadness, yet they held firm, determined to hold my gaze until she said everything. And for some reason, I found it strangely difficult to look away.

"When I first met you," She continued, "I didn't know who you were, where you came from, or even know your name. All I knew was that you had put your life on the line for us, for me."

She stepped forward then, leaning a little closer. "Every time I looked at you, into your eyes, I just felt something. Behind your Skills, behind your Stats, even behind that Gamer's Mind, I saw…"

I blinked as she trailed off and took a step back, her eyes widening slightly. I wasn't sure why she suddenly stopped talking, but she couldn't hold her focus to hide her emotions anymore. She was saddened, disappointed. That much I could tell. Anything else was fuzzy and unclear by her mix of emotions and the gallon of alcohol still in my system. I didn't have any time to work through it though, because I could hear Blake whispering.

"You became 'The Gamer', but you were always Jaune Arc..." Blake said, turning her face away.

"Blake…" I said, reaching a hand out to her; but as I did, Blake turned away even more, and her form blurred. As my hand entered the space Blake had been in just a moment before, her clone faded, and I was left to watch a single tear fall to the floor.

I sat there frozen for a moment, and then slowly, I retraced my hand, closing it near my chest, and turned back the bar. The party around me continued as if nothing had happened, but I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened.

My head was pounding, and my face felt hot. I hunched over the bar and gripped my forehead. Why couldn't I just focus for one damn second?! I looked up, and caught my reflection in the bottle I had bought. My eyes looked tired, my face was red, and I was starting to sweat. No wonder. I had always known the types of effects alcohol had on the brain, but I didn't think it would affect me to this extent with my kind of body. Granted the amount I'd taken in tonight was probably enough to kill a few full-grown men, but I still didn't think it would impair me this much. Regardless, I wasn't going to get any answers if I couldn't focus. And I couldn't focus with all this damn alcohol in my system. So that left one thing to do.

I activated Acceleration, and the world around me slowed. This would make the alcohol run its course faster, and it would only take a few minutes of the world's normal speed, but I still couldn't think clearly just yet. So while I waited for my head to clear, I tried to think about the simplest parts of what Blake had said and work from there. She had basically said three things. She had given me a definition of her semblance, mentioned the time we had met, and said she saw... something past my semblance. What was Blake going to say? What did she mean when she said I was always me? Wasn't that the same thing I had said? Was she agreeing with me? No, that's not what it sounded like. So then what the hell did she mean?!

I groaned as I laid my forehead down on the bar, hands scratching the back of my head in frustration. How could one woman be so damn confusing?! So frustrating?! I furrowed my brows, continuing to increase the rate of Acceleration to speed up the process of both getting this alcohol out of my system and having things make some god damn sense! Images suddenly flashed through the back of my mind, just bits and pieces. Some were from the inside of a truck, some where inside a bookstore, and some were in the middle of a forest. But all of them had one thing in common. Blake.

I felt my headache ease slightly and my eyes relaxed. I also felt some kind of heat swell in my chest as I took a deep breath. Blake. She was such a strong person. Straightforward yet mysterious, so passionate about her cause, so quick to stick up for what she knew was right. She was just trying to right some of the wrongs in the world. Wrongs that people, not Grimm, made. And she was trying to shoulder a responsibility like that all on her own. Just like…

"Just like I used to…" I mumbled. A battle like that wasn't easy, and both Blake and I knew what it was like to lose what you felt was most precious. That's why I was here in the first place. She said she'd come here to check up on something. Could she have come here to try and talk to me? To comfort me? After everything I said, she had left here crying, after she had come here to help me.

The memories of the things I had said to Blake, the yelling, the accusations, the twisted words, and my frustrations, just a few minutes ago come to my forethoughts. I suddenly gasped, my head cleared, and the world around me sped up all in the same moment. The heat in my chest suddenly started to burn. I gripped it with one hand, the other on the bar counter to support myself, knocking the bottle and glass to the ground in the process. My breathing became erratic, and if I didn't already know about Gamer's Body, I would fear my chest was about to burst open. A quick scan of my Character Window and Status Screen said there was no HP damage, and my drunken Status Effect had finally passed. In fact, the only notable thing was that I had run out of Mana, probably since I kept increasing the rate of Acceleration without refueling myself with Dust Crystals. But still, I felt terrible. So what the hell was going on? I know I felt bad about being such an ass to Blake, but why did it hurt so much...?

All I knew was that I had to find Blake. I didn't know why, but I felt that finding her, apologizing to her, that would make everything ok. I didn't want her to be in pain. I didn't want her to blame herself. I just didn't want her to be alone.

No.

I just didn't want her to leave. I didn't want her to give up like I had. I had to find her. I had no idea what I was going to say once I did, but that wouldn't matter if I didn't find her at all.

So I stood up and marched towards the door, ignoring any stares sent my way, swerving in and out of the crowds like water. Once I was outside, a good chunk of my mana had regenerated. It wasn't anywhere near full yet, and my dust supply had been all but drained in the final bout with Conquest. I also didn't want to use a dust crystal because there were plenty of people on the street, and even if I did use one, it's possible Blake would see the resulting light show and know I was trying to find her. But it wasn't hopeless, I could make this work. My passive skills were all still active, and my head was clear, for the most part. I could do this. I was through giving up.

I started with Empathy. I still had that kick ass 1km range, so unless Blake really learned how to book it recently, she should still be nearby. I wasn't able to tell people apart by emotion alone, but if Blake hadn't calmed down yet, it would be easy to isolate her from all the part goers. I moved on next to Levant, asking her to try and find Blake. Air distortion of a form in similar shape to hers, voice patterns, footsteps, anything. I knew she would be spreading herself thin, but out of all my elementals, she was probably my best shot. I had my other elementals out in smaller doses, but they would only really be useful in confirmation once I thought I found her, or helping me get to her. I moved on then to clairvoyance. It took me a bit, but I found the sight that let me see Aura most clearly. Now this was my real trump. With it, I could see both locked and awakened Aura's. A locked one glowed inside the chest of its body, waiting to be unleashed. An unlocked Aura also did that, but it also flowed out and around the body, and even left a trail when used. I already knew almost every Huntsman and student, meaning almost everyone with an awakened Aura, was somewhere in a large group partying, or at Beacon getting ready to set off those fireworks. So that really limited the number of fresh Auras out on the street right now.

It took me a few minutes, but I finally found it. Heading off as fast as I could, I weaved in and out of alleyways, hopped fences, and leaped over trashcans and passed out drunks. Finally I came out to one of the main streets. I tried to focus Empathy in the trails direction. It was faint, but I felt a subtle mixture of sadness, loneliness, and loss coming from that direction. On a day like this, there was really only one person that could be in the general vicinity. So I picked up the pace, following the ever-growing trail of Blake's Aura. It flowed in bursts, probably from her using her semblance to cover ground faster. And suddenly it just stopped. No, it didn't stop, it changed direction. I looked up to where the flowing Aura continued up onto the rooftops, and it was then that I saw the sign on the front of the building.

TUCKSON'S BOOK TRADE

It was also then that Levant gave me some good news. There was some slow, subtle breathing coming from up there, and my other elementals confined what could only be a person on the rooftop. I taking one final breath, took a running start, and with a final push from Levant, leapt up to the roof in one go.

And almost introduced Blake to the bottom of my shoe in the process.

At the last moment, Blake darted to the side, too shocked by my sudden appearance to use her semblance. I asked for and got an extra push while midair from Levant, right at the moment before Gamer's Mind helped me recover from my surprise. I too rolled clumsily onto the rooftop, sprawled out on my back for a moment before sitting upright. I could still see Blake trying to sit up, and I mentally kicked myself. How much crap was I going to put her through tonight?

"Blake!" I said, quickly moving over to help her up. She looked up at me as I brought her to her feet, and looked about to say something before I interrupted.

"I'm sorry. About everything."

"Jaune…" She said, trying to get my attention.

"Not only about that just now, but back at the bar too."

"Jaune." She said again, less hesitation in her voice now.

"I was just frustrated, and drunk, and I know that's not a good excuse, but…"

"Jaune!" She exclaimed, fed up with my babbling and refusal to shut up.

"Yeah?" I asked with my eyes downcast, once again waiting for her response, whatever it may be.

"I know why you said what you said. And I know why you're here." She started, tilting her head, trying to meet my gaze through my eyelids. "But there's really only one thing you can do now to make it up to me…"

"And that would be…?" I asked, having no idea where she was going with this.

"Raise your head, and look me in the eye." She said softly.

Slowly, almost mechanically, I did as she asked. Our eyes met, her glowing orbs of gold with my sea blue. She looked into them for what seemed like eternity, but I could feel the changes. Her breathing leveled again, her emotions began to lighten, even her Aura seemed to become a little brighter at the sight of whatever she was looking for.

And then she smiled. I could see it, even in the darkness of the rooftop. It was filled with so much relief, so much happiness, so much joy that it reminded me of what I'd been feeling all around us all night long. She let go of a breath I'm not sure she knew she had been holding, before breaking out into and even bigger smile, if that was possible.

"Blake?" I asked, now that she appeared to have no intention of running off again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," She almost purred, a complete 180 from her behavior at the club earlier. As cute as it sounded, I tried not to let it distract me.

"What did you mean before, when you saw something past my semblance? And what were you looking for just now?"

"They say the eyes are the gateways to the soul Jaune." She said, knowing exactly what I was asking. "What I saw in your eyes back in that club wasn't the same as when we met."

"And what did you see?" I asked the obvious.

"Hope," She said with a smile, cheesy as it sounded. "Determination, passion, conviction, selflessness. A will to never give up. I saw all of that in you, and you displayed it time and again. But when I saw you in the club tonight, those qualities weren't there. And it broke my heart to see that you had given up on everything you had worked for, everything you had become."

I began to lower my head again, my eyes beginning to fall, but Blake raised her hand to my cheek, keeping me eyes level with hers. "You and I both said before that you became the Gamer, but you were always Jaune Arc. But we meant different things. And as I look into your eyes now, I see that passion sparked again..."

She closed her eyes and smiled, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so happy you didn't stop trying, so happy you didn't give up..."

I embraced her then, letting her tears fall soak into my sweater, her head tucked into the crook of my neck. I looked out into the distance, at the glowing tower for which Beacon was named, and sighed. I felt good. And even though Blake's tears were cold, I felt a familiar heat swelling in my chest.

Blake pulled away soon after, and raised her head to meet my eyes once more. I looked back into hers; golden eyes filled with such hope and joy and wonder, and smiled. I hadn't smiled like that in a really long time. She leaned forward then, as did I, and in the distance, I could hear the citizens of Vale chanting, counting down in anticipation.

And when they reached zero, the fireworks went off, illuminating the night sky in a beautiful array of colors.

But to Blake and I, standing on the roof of that bookshop, our lips intertwined, those fireworks couldn't even compare to the sparks that flew between us in that moment.

 **-]End original post[-**

 **I'll admit to a little editing at the end, but only because I accidently switched the perspective when I shouldn't have. The original was:**

[She leaned forward then, as did I, and in the distance, you could hear the citizens of Vale chanting, counting down in anticipation.

And when the people reached zero, the fireworks went off, illuminating the night sky in a beautiful array of colors.

But to the two teens that stood one the roof of a certain bookshop, their lips intertwined, those fireworks couldn't even compare to the sparks that flew between them in that moment.]

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Like I said, this one I consider one of my Masterpieces, if not THE masterpiece.**

 **Normally I wouldn't beg or fish for reviews, but if you want to show your reactions to any of my Omakes, I'd like it to be this one.**

 **More to come soon! Until then!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Friends of the Knight

**I'M BACK B*TCHES! And I've got a new update for ya. I'm back from my trip, and I might continue writing for my other stories, but work comes first (obviously).**

 **I'll update this often, since all the bits are already written, but I'll space them out, so you all don't get bored.**

 **In any case, here's the next Omake:**

 **Friend's of the Knight.**

 **Tags: Drama, Friendship**

 **-][-**

"Hey Jaune…?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah?" The knight replied, coming out of his thoughts. "What is it?"

"Are you OK, you seem a little… not OK."

"Yes," Pyrrha chimed in, "I've been curious about that as well. You haven't seemed like yourself since this morning."

Everyone's attention was now on the blonde. With seven pairs of eyes now trained on him, the blonde took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I'm fine guys, it's… nothing." Jaune said, standing up. "I'm gonna head outside and meditate, I'll join you later."

After Jaune's hasty exit, the remaining occupants of the breakfast table turned to their resident scythe wielder.

"What did you do that for, you dunce?!" Weiss practically shouted.

"What?" Ruby looked at her in a mixture of concern and confusion.

"Jaune's clearly in distress," Blake said while reading her book. "And you made him not want to be around us by pointing out that something was wrong. Maybe we should go ask him what's-"

"Let's just move on." Ren sternly interrupted. "It's does seem that Jaune just wants to be by himself, so I think it would be best if we just drop the issue and move on. He'll come around when he's good and ready."

A moment passed in complete silence, and Ren blinked before raising and eyebrow. "What?"

"That had to be the most words I've heard come out of our mouth at once," Yang said, after she picking her jaw up from the floor. "I… I don't even have a pun for that…"

"And Nora's been completely silent," Pyrrha added, turning towards the Valkyrie. "And she's not even smiling. What's going on Ren? What aren't you telling us?"

The childhood friends both fidgeted in silence for a moment, before Ren sighed. "Today's an… anniversary, i guess. It's the day Nora and I met Jaune."

"And that's a problem… why exactly?" Ruby asked as she leaned forward on the edge of her seat, knowing there was more to it than what was on the surface.

"Because Ruby," Ren continued. "That's not the important part. Us meeting Jaune isn't the only thing that happened that day. God, how I wish it was…"

-][-

Jaune was out in Beacon's courtyard, meditating underneath a tree, just as he had told his friends. At least that's what it looked like. Whenever he would enter his meditative state, the young man felt the energy and Aura of everything in the world, and even the world itself, flow around and through his being. But to accomplish this, one must have a mind that is clear, and at peace. Today, the boy's head was most certainly not clear, or at peace. He was torturing himself, playing a scene in his mind over and over, questioning what could have been different, how his actions could have changed things. He knew it was pointless to think about it in such a manner, he was also painfully aware that his mind could come up with more "useful" uses of his time. However, while Jaune would admit that other activities may have been more useful, he found this more meaningful. He opened his eyes, and looked down at his hand. He wasn't simply going to ignore this day. The day he gained new knowledge, along with a million questions. The day he got stronger, at the cost of innocent lives. The day where he had experienced his first true loss.

The day his father was slain by his hand, and with his family sword to boot.

No, he would not ignore this day. Instead, he would take a moment to think back to the incident, accept the reality, and try to get on with the rest of his day. That was the plan anyway. Now though, the young man was caught in the endless possibilities that plagued the back of his mind. The "what if"s and the "what could have been"s. They planted regret in his mind; sadness and anger as well. Of course, his ability to keep a calm and level head at all times was what Jaune considered the very definition of a gift and a curse. He knew that he shouldn't have doubts, because he knew the extent of his abilities and could reason around those doubts. He also knew it wouldn't help to be angry or sad about something that had already happened, something that he couldn't change now.

But it was because he knew the limits of his abilities, the exact limits, down to the decimal, that he felt lost. He felt, because that his life was a game now, all he really saw were the numbers, the skills, and the stats. Having an ability that compared the numbers and said something was better than another, plain and simple, made it difficult to put emotions on display even if he wanted to. Everything in his mind now was calm and calculated. There was no surprise in a defeat, since you knew your numbers were lower, nor was there pride in a victory, for the opposite reason.

Everything just seemed so cut and dry to Jaune. It made him unable to put faith in himself. He felt it hard to just believe and hope things will work out, when he could instead just look at the numbers and see for himself then and there.

And that's what he wished he could have done. When the chips were down, and his father's will was dying within his own soul, Jaune wished that he could have taken a chance. Put faith within himself and kept trying. He knew it was foolish and childish, since he knew the white dust would have run out, but he wished he would have tried anyway. Even if he would have failed, he wished that he could have believed he could win, and maybe then, he would have fought until the very end.

The sound of several pairs of footsteps alerted Jaune to the approach of his friends. With his back against the tree, the blonde raised his eyes to look at them. He seemed to be looking right through them, his once shining sea blue orbs now glazed over. Lost in thought as he was, he could still hear them speak.

"Jaune?" Ruby began, her expression hesitant, yet hopeful.

"Hm?" Was the response she got.

"We were ah… um…" The young girl trailed off as she lost her nerve, forgetting what she wanted to say next.

"We were all talking while you got your beauty sleep, and we thought, since its the weekend, we could all go to town and hang out, together." Yang said, ruffling her little sisters hair in both a manner of comfort and a sense of teasing.

No matter how lost in his thoughts as he was, Jaune could still think clearly. He knew that his friends' demeanors had changed since he exited the mess hall. He hadn't even been a half kilometer away; he could have heard them and added to the conversation with his air elemental if he wanted to. But now that they were hear in front of him, Jaune began to feel their collective emotions through Empathy. They were all concerned, and saddened, possibly by something they had just seen or discussed. Given that Nora and Ren knew what today was as well as he did, he had a pretty good guess as to what they had discussed upon his exit. Still though, the concern and sadness towards him was not centered around pity or some secret agenda. He could feel that their emotions were no less genuine than a mother's love for her new born child. Each and every one of the seven people before him held a strong bond with him, one that he returned in earnest. As his eyes began to clear, Jaune couldn't help but feel as though he was just now being smiled upon by Lady Luck, to have such great friends. They were all so strong and passionate, willing to always give 110% for their goals and for each other, Jaune included. They were each filled with so much life and saw so much wonder in the world, though through different views due to their differing experiences. They had all been through so much together, and Jaune couldn't help but let a small, gentle smile spread across his lips.

'Maybe,' He thought, looking down at his hand. 'Just maybe, I can put what faith I have in them.'

"Sure guys," He said, reaching out his hand. "Let's go."

Seven hands reached out and pulled the blonde knight to his feet in that moment. Seven of his friends, seven classmates, seven Hunters-In-Training. Together, these six young women, and two young men, would stand together when the world entered its darkest hour, go through Hell and back for each other in their time of need, and more than anything, they would defend each other. In their time together, they would learn, fight, but most of all, grow. Both there bodies and minds would be pushed to their limits, and each time they would surpass those limits. No matter who or what they faced or how slim their chances, they would press forth, believing that their comrades, their friends, their family would be there to help them.

And with each step they took, their souls began to shine a little brighter, challenging the darkness that was to come.


	12. Chapter 12 - Not Enough Meta

**Not enough Meta!**

 **Tags: Drama, Humor, Meta**

 **For those of you who don't know, my avatar, under the name CartoonChaos, is Klarion the Witch Boy from DC Comics. Also for those who don't know what 'Meta' means, it means self-referential. So a lot of the characters and names used in this chapter are references to my avatar, as well as the other posters over on Spacebattles.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-]Begin original Post[-**

As I sat in my chair, empty glass in my hand, I took in this sorry excuse for a bar. Junior's place was a mess. Windows were smashed, tables broken, glass pillars nothing more than tiny shards decorating the floor. The most obvious damage though, and the part I was most proud of, was that the roof and upper floor of the building were completely gone, the only clue to their previous existence being the cracks where the walls ended.

But even with all the damage, even though this former club should've been abandoned, we all remained inside the four crumbling walls. We were throng of individuals that came in every size, shape, and race imaginable. There were warriors, humanoids, cloaked and masked figures, and others were full on animals, or even monsters from fiction. Well, fiction for someone's dimension I suppose.

Well, we were kind of a mixed bag, the lot of us. I leaned my head back to look out at the open night sky, only to have it blocked by Glacium Frost and cthulhu fartagn. Those two were by far the largest ones here going by size; there was no way they were going to fit inside. So some of the stronger guys blasted the roof off the place so they could join in on the party. I would've loved to do it myself, but I was a little late getting here. Which reminded me...

"Need a refill?" I heard, breaking me from my thoughts. I turned my head, and couldn't hold me laughter, not that I ever tried.

"Hey Blake, nice outfit." I said in all honesty. The black Meido outfit the Faunus was now sporting fit her form well, giving a subtle emphasis on her curves while not being overly distracting or overly revealing. "And sure, I could use another one. Just wish I knew what we were all drinking for."

All around us, the group of animals, humanoids, and monsters mingled with excessive chatter. At the bar, a larger group was stationed, drinking from any of the bottles that weren't already broken and passing out more booze to everyone else. I could see Dnite77, theACEbabana, Epic Hobo, JamJackEvo, and a bunch of other older members hanging around, laughing and drinking. As she filled my own drink, Blake spoke again.

"I heard as I was serving the others," She explained as she nodded towards the group at the bar, "That the guy in the armor is a marine that just came back. Everyone who was here at the time knew him pretty well, and he wasn't sure when he'd come back."

"A marine?" I asked, and I heard a mewl below me. Looking down, I noticed Teekl had scampered back onto my lap, looking at me with those eyes of his. "Teekl, you were off causing Chaos without me again weren't you? Whatever, forget that. Who's this marine guy? I thought only new people were joining the group. I never heard of some guy leaving for the marines…"

"Meow." Was my response.

"Oh, right. I did hear about him before. Well, you can't expect me to remember everything. I'm a busy person, y'know." While I heard Teekl purr, I could feel him roll his eyes at me. Before I could continue the argument, Blake spoke up again.

"I think he's glad to be back, and it looks like he's enjoying himself," She said, a small smile on her face. "It's nice to be around people you know and care about."

"I don't know this guy, I came here after he left." I deadpanned. "We've never met. Why should I party alongside the others that knew him before?"

"Why does that matter?" Blake said as she began to walk away. "Does that change anything? You're still 'Chaos' aren't you? Won't you just do whatever you feel like?"

I sat there for a moment, face held up by my hand. It was true that in the end, I just kinda did whatever I wanted. But at the same time, I always had a reason for doing the things I did. Partying for some guy I didn't know just wasn't a reason to me. I looked back at the bar, and this guy, I think his name was Lazurman, nearly made the others choke on their drinks after one of his comments, before he burst out laughing at his own remark.

A smirk spread across my lips. That was right. I remembered my main reason for doing what I want. It was to have fun, to enjoy ourselves, to bring the Chaos no matter what form it may take.

I stood then, Teekl jumping off my lap, and with a snap of my fingers, the broken club came back to life. Through the power of my magic, the lights repaired themselves and lit, the glass pillars reformed, clearing the dance floor of their shards, and my personal favorite, the music blared once more. It took a moment, but then the wave of beings surged forward, bodies twisting and jumping to the rhythm. Everyone had a smile on their face, a drink in their hands, and a fire in their hearts.

The night was long, young, and alive. It wouldn't die down until dawn, no matter what happened, I'd make sure of that.

-][-

The above served 3 purposes:

\- Welcome back, our Marine comrade

\- Gets Blake in a Meido outfit, like I promised.

\- It's an Omake, do I really need to give a reason?

In all seriousness, welcome back Lazurman. I saw that farewell omake that was made for you a while back, and I thought it was pretty cool how the others bid you farewell like that. I know I came here after you left, and we are just 'meeting' now, but I'm glad you could join us once again. I don't know who you are, but I respect what you do for your country, and hope that for the time being, you enjoy this great story with the rest of us. Let us celebrate my comrades!

Long Live The Gamer!

Long Live RWBY!

LONG LIVE TGWP!

 **-]End original Post[-**

 **I know, I know. Way too much Meta, right? Well I digged it, and so did everyone else on the Thread, especially Lazurman, so mission accomplished.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! This was definitely a unique Omake to write, so be sure to let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Power of Music

**Power of Music**

 **Tags: Drama, Humor, Music**

 **-] Enjoy! [-**

This was it. Vale was finally going to descend into chaos. The conflict between the White Fang and the Schnee Dust Company had finally reached a boiling point. The WF had been growing increasingly aggressive, and the SDC wasn't going to take it sitting down.

And so it was here, in Vale's central plaza, that some of the most dangerous members of the WF, led by the redheaded swordsman in black, were facing off against some of the most promising hunters and huntresses of Beacon Academy, with the Schnee heiress on the front lines. The civilians and news crew could only stand and watch from the sidelines, the broadcast going out across the kingdom.

And then the mood took a shift. A civilian walked out into the center of the plaza, which was the current no mans land of the soon to be battlefield. He was tall, his messy blond hair swaying slightly as he walked. Actually, the boy's whole head was swinging from side to side at an odd pace. As both sides turned their eyes to the boy, hesitating at the boy's odd entrance, some noticed that he had his eyes closed. The cameras focused on him, and those at home recognized that the boy was actually dancing, a subtle gig to the music coming from the headphones hanging from his neck. Somehow, the volume rose until it was reaching not only both sides of the stand off, as well as the microphones of the news crews.

Then he began to sing along with the song, his voice reaching everyone in perfect volume and pitch, rich and smooth. At the same time, it didn't sound like a shout or that he was straining himself, instead it sounded like he was singing in a karaoke room with close friends; like he was right next to you and could throw his arm around your shoulder as he moved on the next verse. It was, warming and comfortable, while also being strong and passionate.

 _War! Huh. Yeah. What is it good for~?_

 _Absolutely nothin'._

 _Listen to me._

No one knew what to think. Here was a young man, in the middle of what was about to become a war zone, singing. Everyone was tense, unsure if the boy had purposely chosen those lyrics to insult and irritate them, or if he was just an idiot that had no idea what he was doing, since he still had his eyes closed. Regardless, he continued to sing.

 _It ain't nothing but a heart breaker~!_

 _Its got one friend, that's the undertaker!_

The boy was becoming bolder now. His dance was becoming more flamboyant, his gestures more dramatic. All with a wide smile on his face that said he didn't have a care in the world.

 _Life is but too short and precious, to spend fighting wars each day~_

 _War can not give life, it can only take it away~_

It was unbelievable, crazy even, but the boy and his song actually had an effect on the two sides of warriors. Muscles eased, faces relaxed, and weapons lowered. Everyone, White Fang, Hunters and Huntress', and the citizens of Vale, watched as the blonde boy reached the end of his song, and placed his hands in his pockets, standing in silence as he slowly opened his eyes; the boy's glowing ocean orbs took their first look at the two groups of adversaries on either side of him. As he scanned over the crowds, some people just starred in confusion or awe, and others averted their gaze, some in shame, and some with blushes on their faces.

Then the moment passed, and one of the blonde's hands came out of his pocket with a pair of sunglasses. Snapping the shades on and concealing his gaze, the young man walked off, humming the same tune, fingers snapping to the rhythm.

 **-]Author's Note[-**

 **An Omake I made for Jaune and the song "War" featured in the Rush Hour Movies (hilarious movies, definitely recommend). A bit silly, and I forget where the inspiration for it came from, but my only regret was not having a part where Jaune's dog sang along with him or something.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Tribute to Monty Oum Omake

**Tribute to Monty Oum Omake**

 **By now, we all know what happened to Monty… this was my "tribute" to him at the time. Not very long or overly creative, but as you can imagine, I sadly didn't want to write all that much at the time.**

 **Tags: Tribute, Sadness, Family, Feels**

 **(To those that haven't figured it out by now, my 'tags' are just kinda made to suit the nature of the Omake, instead of being what might be considered** _ **actual**_ **Tags)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **-][-**

"Autumn?" I asked, and I felt her vines reach out to wrap around my arm in response. I was sitting on my couch, and brought my arm up and titled my face down to look at her.

"You know daddy loves you, right?" A small smile spread across my lips as i saw a small rose grow on my wrist, blooming right underneath my pulse. "Of course sweety, I know you love me too. But this place is gonna be a little lonely for a while longer. Do you want to go out and be around some people?"

My Green Thumb skill was still developing, but I picked out her approval. "Great. Gou?"

"Hm?" My talking puppy relied from the kitchen, leaning his head around the corner to meet my eyes. "What is it Jaune?"

"Autumn and I are heading out. You want to join us?"

"You go ahead, I'll guard the house." His head disappeared as he went back into the kitchen. "Just don't be out too late, your sisters are coming tomorrow." I could hear his paws clicking on the tile floor of the kitchen, and for whatever reason, he sounded like a mother that asked you if you remembered your lunch.

"I can't promise that," I said as I stood up, making my way to the door. "We might be out all night."

"Think of the example you're setting for your daughter~." Gou's mocking tone called from the kitchen. "Where are you going anyway?"

I grinned ear to ear as I slowly closed the door, Autumn coiling in anticipation on my wrist. "I'm gonna show Autumn how awesome a dancer her dad is!"

RIP Monty, you incredible dancing machine

 **-][-**

 **Not the happiest Omake out there or anything, but I'm proud of it, and I think I got the whole "family bond" between Jaune and Autumn down.**

 **But don't worry guys, the next Omake is different. Long(er), action packed, and humorous, I'll be posting it later today, either 3 hours from now, when I get bored, or some third option, whichever I decide came first :P**


	15. Chapter 15 - Pyrrha VS Jaune: Rock Hard

**Jaune VS Pyrrha: "Rock Hard"**

 **Characters: Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby and Yang (cameo), Neptune and Sun (additional content)**

 **Tags: Action, Humor**

 **-][-**

"Come on Pyrrha, you can do better than that!" I taunted as I ducked and weaved as effortlessly as she tried to strike me. The match had been going on for a while now, if you could even call it a match. I was way beyond her level now, both literally and figuratively. I'd seen a few openings she had that I could've taken to end the match, and I had seen a few dozen openings I could've made on my own. But, to go all out and just end this might raise a few red flags to anyone who had there suspicions, either about me or one of my personas. So for the sake of maintaining my various ruses and covers, and to keep the audience on the edge of their seats, I held back. A lot. But I could sense they were getting bored of Pyrrha's game of 'swing-and-miss', so I decided it was time to have a little fun.

As Pyrrha swung her sword at me again, I dodged again, this time however, I called upon Ereb's power, and Pyrrha's sword stopped, embedded in the figure that stood where I had been just a moment before.

"Wha-?" Pyrrha gasped, her mask dropping and her confusion showing due to her exhaustion and surprise. Even so, she tried to pull her blade free, even as she tried to voice her thoughts. "What is-?"

"What? This?" I asked, casually walking over and laying an arm on the figures shoulder as I put my weight on its steady frame. "Oh well see, in the time between now and our last encounter, I've found myself with a lot of time on my hands. And well, I decided to try my hand at the creative arts. Turns out I'm really good at it. So what do you think? 'Jaune Arc', by Jaune Arc. Pretty cool right?"

And as the name implied, Pyrrha's sword was stuck in the right shoulder of an otherwise flawless sculpture of myself. The details were exact and, dare I say, perfect. From the strands of my hair to the pupils of my eyes, everything matched. I wanted to say out loud that he was a handsome son of a bitch, but not only were we being recorded on a live broadcast, that would also be insulting to my mother, so I didn't.

"Dear god, he's handsome." I mocked, still leaning on my creation. "Almost like he was chiseled out of stone, right?"

I could hear almost the entire audience groan at my pun, although I did hear one or two girls giggle, one of them following it up by saying 'well that's a thing'. I _then_ heard the sound of earth cracking, along with a small grunt of exertion. I looked back at Pyrrha, and watched as she tried to use a combination of her Aura enhanced strength and her magnetism to tear through my stone self's right shoulder. Immediately thinking of another way to mess with her, Ereb released the entire arm, letting smaller chucks break away to make it look like she broke it with sheer strength, and stepped slightly behind my sculpture as Pyrrha raised her shield to hurl it at me.

Now I probably could have used my Air affinity and Levant to guide the shield and overpower Pyrrha's magnetism with sheer force. But instead, I used Levant to guide the shield along side Pyrrha's intentions, just slightly shifting it's course so before it hit me, it sliced through my sculpture's left arm. At least that's what I made it look like. What really happened was I let Ereb break that arm off and reduce it to rubble as it fell. As the shield came at me, I did a limbo move, leaning back so far and coming back up so easily that my Dexterity actually went up by one. As the shield went sailing towards the wall, I pretended my attention rested solely on the status of my stone creation.

"My sculpture!" I fake gasped, pretending to be concerned and move towards it. I stopped as I approached, ducking once more as Pyrrha's shield made its return from striking the wall via her magnetism. This time though, I actually didn't tell Ereb to do anything, but Stone-Me's head got chopped clean off regardless. As I brought my head up again, I could see the reason why.

Pyrrha was pissed.

Really pissed.

It seems she wasn't too fond of being ignored in the middle of a battle in favor of a stone version of myself. But the bait was too good, and I'm only _slightly_ ashamed to admit a small smile spread across my lips from what I did next. Shifting my weight to one leg, bringing one hand to my chin while bringing the other to support my elbow, and tilting my head slightly in supposed contemplation, I spoke.

"Actually... it looks, kinda better now."

And apparently that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Pyrrha scowled at me loudly and attacked relentlessly, but my mouth was still firing even as I backed away.

"I mean, he was good looking and everything, but who says we can't put a little style into things? And nothing compares to the original, am I right?" I hopped back from a swipe from her spear, back flipped to avoid her shield, and my feet barely touched the ground before I had to meet a rifle shot to the face. Well, not so much to the face as I caught it in my teeth. This seemed to even give Pyrrha pause, as the stadium stared at me and the smoking Dust round in between my molars. These things barely hurt last time we fought, and it didn't seem like she upgraded her ammo since then, at least from what I could tell as I _literally_ bit the bullet and spoke.

"Come on Pyrrha, I spent a full _two_ _seconds_ making him. He's my masterpiece. You even helped. The least you could do is give me your honest opinion." I could see her hesitate again, probably deciding whether or not to attack again or humor me in what must seem like pure insanity. It took a moment, but I saw and felt her finally sigh in resignation and respond, her weapons still at the ready.

"He was… very nice, Jaune." She said, still a slight hesitance in her voice. But I saw the smirk that grew on her lips as she spoke again. "His body looked… rock hard."

I let my smile grow at her own pun and heard the audience groan again, that same female that I picked out before in the sea of people laughing her ass off.

"Why thank you Pyrrha," I said in a tone that told her I was building up to something as I gestured vaguely. "But I was actually asking about me. I did tell you that that original is always better. So tell me what you think..."

I felt and saw her pause once more, unsure if she should or wanted to respond to what I was asking. I could feel her fighting through slight confusion and embarrassment; I decided to wrap this up, and with a bang. So I prepared Levant and my Delusory skill as I brought a hand to the edge of my hoodie. God, Mom and Grandma were gonna kill me for this. Don't even get me started on my sisters…

"Do these look rock hard to you?" I asked smugly as I lifted my hoodie up to my mid chest, canceling the Illusion in my stomach area, and the light of my Aureola shining through solely in that region. At the same time, Levant carried out my orders, and commenced what sounded like a chorus of angels singing as the light started to shine.

 **-][-**

 **I personally loved this one. A perfect combo of action and comedy.**

 **It's how I would imagine Spiderman and his "joke-to-cope" attitude would commentate if he ever entered the RWBYverse.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. After I posted this, another poster replied and made a little add on to my Omake with two additional RWBY characters, as seen below. I included it cause it's just too funny not to.**

 **-][-**

 **ADDED ON BY** **BOZARBOY** **:**

Meanwhile, in Mistral...

Neptune tilted his head in confusion as his bro, Sun, suddenly stopped talking. The blonde Faunus gasped and suddenly threw himself to the ground. "Hey Sun, are you..." Neptune bit back the dig. "Ok?"

"I'm not ok, I am not worthy!" Sun shouted as he began furiously bowing toward the east. "I'm not worthy..." He trailed off as he fully sank to the ground.

"Not worthy of what? You're not making sense."

With a sigh, Sun picked himself up off the ground. "I wouldn't expect you to understand." There was a distant look in his eyes. "I sensed a great disturbance in the Abs Force. As if thousands of screaming fangirls were suddenly snuffed out."


	16. Chapter 16 - Learning Skill Books

**Learning Skill Books: Adam, You're Doing it Wrong!**

 **Tags: Humor, Crack**

 **Characters: Raven, Adam**

Raven walked down the hall with a spring in her step. The White Fang had finalized their partnership with Cinder's criminal group, the Dust heists were going as planned, and she had some important Babel Ruin info to pass on to Jian Bing. Things were looking up, or rather, as much as they could in a world like Remnant. The former Huntress decided not to let such negative thoughts cloud her mind. Things had been working out week lately, all things considered, and though she didn't show it, she was glad everyone around her had a lighter attitude. All except...

Adam.

That boy never caused her anything but trouble. Even when she found him in Menagerie, he was always a trouble maker. That wasn't to say he was a bad kid. She was able to see through his tough an' silent act. She practically _invented_ the tough an' silent act. Raven had seen, on more than one occasion, the lighter side of Adam. It showed in his subtle quirks. His smart remarks, his playful insults, it was all his way of showing he cared. And it was that side of him that he rarely showed the other White Fang members, the side Raven wished he would show more. She was positive that, with Blake gone, more interaction with the others would be good for him.

Stepping up to Adam's door, Raven sighed. She supposed she should be thankful that being overly quiet and intimidating was the _only_ real quirk Adam had developed; she had remembered her time at Beacon where young students developed odd quirks that somehow made sense to them, but would make civilians and even close friends question their mental health if seen by the public. Raven almost chuckled, remembering the time she heard about a student that had the tendency to take off his pants and microwave nachos for one reason or another. Or maybe that wasn't such an odd thing for men to do, but she didn't recall Taiyang doing anything as ridiculous as that.

Opening Adam's door, Raven wasn't surprised to find the lights off. She knew Adam would only ever be in here if he needed to sleep. She was also aware that they don't even tell the other men Adam _has_ a room. Supposedly, he just tells them it's a room they should never enter. Him saying that the way he does would usually be enough for them to never even use that hallway if they can help it. But she heard a soft rustling noise, so she guessed it was only Adam that could be in there, probably shifting in his covers. So, as she opened the door, Raven also reached out with her other hand for the light switch out of habit. What she didn't expect though, was what she saw once the lights came on.

There, sitting on the floor in the corner on the room, was Adam. Raven could tell from the black coat and red spiky hair, even if he was turned away. As the lights came on, the swordsman's hunched form straightened and turned toward the door. And that's when Raven saw the source of the noise she heard. Clenched in Adam's hands was a large book. What title it once held, Raven will never know, for the book's cover, and the entire area of the literature behind it, had a huge chunk taken out of it. But that wasn't the source of the noise. No. That would be the pieces of book being grounded up between Adam's molars, a few loose pages sticking out from between his lips as his jaw continued its motions.

For a few moments they stared at each other, complete silence enveloping the room, aside from the occasional crunch or crinkle from the paper. Adam paused in his chewing a few times, and even though he was wearing his mask, Raven knew he was looking from side to side nervously before slowly continuing in his "meal". After he swallowed the last bit of what he'd had in his mouth when his teacher had walked in on him, he spoke.

"It's training…" He said in his usual monotone, but there was a way he pronounced the last part of it that made Raven think even he wasn't completely convinced.

At least she would have consciously thought that, had her mind not blanked completely on the sight she had walked in on. Eyes still wide from pure shock, Raven backed away slowly, closing the door as quietly as possible. With that done and her back to her student's door, the former huntress let out a deep, but quiet sigh.

"I don't even want to know…" She whispered, and walked down the hall to forward her new info to Jian Bing. And maybe ask him a few questions about Adam while she was at it. She couldn't figure out why, but a part of her just knew that he was involved somehow.

 **-][-**

 **Did ya laugh? You laughed didn't you?**

 **We got only a few more of these left you guys, then the Omakes are done…**

 **But after this, we got another silly one, and one other after that. I hope you'll be here with the rest of us to finish the trip down Omake Memory Lane!**


End file.
